Everything But You
by Its-a-MAN-CRUSH
Summary: Being of a different blood, having a "CEO" for an older brother, and being able to party when ever he wanted had it's perks, but their was still one thing missing. SasuNaru (check out poll on my page for Sequel)
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND OOCNESS.**

Harsh beats and heavy bass could be heard coming through the many speakers within the large room. This room containing hot and sweaty body's grinding and sliding against each other, some of them keeping to the rhythm others drunkenly flailing around throughout the crowd. Within the mix of bodies a tall, lean, raven haired boy could be seen moving swiftly to the forth mentioned beats. His body sweating, his hair flinging around his head leaving a trail of moisture in it's wake. As the song playing was mixed to a new song he slowed his movements and weaved gracefully through the people around him, as he finally reached the back of the room he turned to the left climbing a set of stairs. He reached the landing striding to the last door on the left where a rather bulky taller man stood, seeing the raven haired boy the taller man bowed slightly as he pushed the door open for him.

"Otoutou, is something wrong?" another raven haired male questioned looking up as the other entered the room.

"Well I just-"

Before the younger raven could finish several gun shots and a loud crash could be heard from the dance floor below, many screams and cries could be heard as the crowd of club goers turned into a wave a flesh thrashing the reach the door and get to safety. This was all seen by both ravens through a large window on the far wall of the room. Before either could react to what they had just witnessed the tall bulky male stepped in firmly grabbing both ravens and leading them to safety as well.

**#MAN-CRUSH# **

"Mr. Uchiha can you retell what happened last night at the Akatsuki in as much detail as possible?"

Two NYPD's sat across form a one Itachi Uchiha along with his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha and his lawyer Hidan.

"My client would like to hear of the depth of the event before saying anything."

The officer that had spoken before nodded in understanding before flipping through a manila folder sitting in front of him and reading off of it.

"5 dead, two of which where employees, a Kakuzu, the DJ for that night, and a Tobi, the bartender, the rest were unnamed civilians. We were able to identify two of the three suspects, the leader was a Kabuto Yakushi, the second was a Sai, the other has been sketched in detail from eye witnesses…is there anything you can add for us?"

Itachi nodded softly before placing one hand on each officers hands which were placed on the table in front of him.

"Thank you for the information but please forget this for me…" A few words were said under his breath as well so his words would reach anyone who had been in contact with either officer since the incident.

"The incident at Akatsuki never happened, we were merely discussing adding more security to my company." After saying this he removed his hands from the officers and stood.

"Will I be able to obtain the needed security?"

"Of course Mr. Uchiha we will send over some back-up right away"

Hidan smiled slightly "After my client informed me of the death threats he received the last couple of evenings I called immediately."

"This is perfectly fine, the NYPD is always happy to do business with the Uchihas, I mean your father was the best cop we could have hoped to have been graced with."

Both officers bowed slightly as the gave respect to the deceased a forth mentioned Uchiha.

"He would be proud to see how careful and wise you both have grown-up to be."

Both ravens nodded slightly back before turning to leave, Hidan packing his briefcase after the papers were signed and sealed with the officers approval.

As the Uchihas exited the police station Sasuke growled softly "I knew Orochimaru was behind this, sending his stupid pawns to do his dirty work."

"calm down otoutou they will be dealt with in due time, but as of now I have some business to attend too."

Sasuke sighed but nodded as he was lead to a sleek black car.

"Aniki, must I be driven around?"

Itachi gripped his brothers shoulder. "Not with them on the loose if they found you…" His grip became tighter surely leaving a bruise.

"Okay, okay I understand, let go" Sasuke rubbed his shoulder holding back a wince.

"Lets go Hidan, I still need you assistance with a few of my errands…" The words died as Sasuke was driven out of earshot to what his brother was saying.

**#MAN-CRUSH#**

Sasuke sighed as he entered his room falling onto his bed he splayed his right arm over his eyes, one knee bending up slowly as the other shifted to hang from the side of the bed.

_Tobi's gone…_

This time he couldn't hold back the wince as a single tear wormed its way through his stoic mask. Tobi had been Sasukes father figure after his own parents had died. Ever since their death Tobi had been his anchor when he didn't know how to talk to his friends. It was as though Tobi knew what he was thinking without him having to say a word. Knowing that the one person who had understood him was gone made his heartache.

He slowly sat up bringing both knees to his chest and crying for the first time in 5 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO JUST THE PLOT AND THE OOCNESS**

Sasuke awoke his eyes blinking open as he ran plae fingers through midnight black hair he slowly sat-up turning so his feet hit the floor. He closed his eyes once more before pushing himself off his bed, striding down the hall to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water from his fridge and chugged half of it down, of course not one drop fell from his lips. He pulled the bottle from his mouth swallowing the last of what was in his mouth before sighing and turning to head back to his bedroom.

"Suigetsu" he called in a monotone voice.

Clattering of paws hitting hardwood could be heard before a small chibi like wolf appeared before his feet.

"Anything interesting happen? You look like hell." Sasuke glared down at the small wolf picking it up the scruff of it's neck

"Shut up…" A sigh was heard as he walked to his room the wolf still in his hands.

"Their was a shooting at the club last night." he placed the wolf by his side stiffling a yawn behind a cough.

"Like I said you look like hell…anyone get hurt?" The small wolf circled his spot on the bed before laying down his head laying on his paws as his shaggy silver furred body curling in on itself slightly.

Sasuke moved a pillow to support his back as he leaned on the cool surface of the wall behind his bed, his head softly thumping as it hit the wall.

"…Kakuzu…and…T…To…Tobi…" he clutched his hands into fists scolding himself for stuttering.

He closed his eyes calming his breathing to keep himself from crying again. Being an Uchiha he was taught from an early age to school his emotions and never show such emotions as the one he was feeling now to others. Brining fourth his control he did just that and opened his eyes again his mask in place as he turned to look at the silver fur ball to his side. Said fur ball stood up and crawled to his owners side nuzzling his hip before laying his head on his stomach.

"Aniki already knows Danzo is behind the attack he sent Sai and Kabuto to do his dirty work." The ravens voice coming out as cold and calm and ice.

Suigetsu growled pulling his ears back.

"When will that old bag of bones learn that we mean no harm…were not the bad ones if you ask me." Sasuke took a pointy ear into his thumb and index finger rubbing it softly, Suigetsu's features melting back to normal as his tail wagged lazily behind him.

"Calm down mutt…brother will take care of it."

Suigetsu whimpered in a bored way before lifting his head and jumping over Sasuke on to the floor. Sasuke watched him leave the room. '…and he calls me moody' he sighed leaning further onto the headboard before slipping down to fall back asleep

**#MAN-CRUSH#**

Itachi ran a hand halfway down his face before putting pressure on to the bridge of

Is nose as he hung-up the phone. 'well that's dealt with' he growled wanting to throw the poor piece of metal and plastic in his hand, though before he could it lit-up ringing. He checked he name flashing on the screen before unlocking and answering the call.

"If you don't have good news I will kill you." a soft chuckle was heard.

"Of course, our little gunman has been found." A small smile spread across previously scowling lips.

"Good bring him here." the phone was hung-up and gently placed on the table.

Itachi stood up and opened his office door immediately hearing the clank and clack of constriction currently taking place on the dance floor. He nodded to the head of the job, watching as he nodded back he walked further on to the dance floor.

"Well looks like we need some new employees…" His smile was sad but he knew he couldn't let his emotions run his business.

**#MAN-CRUSH#**

Itachi raised his hand the music in the room stopping.

"I'm sorry your just not what were looking for, please order a drink and send the next person in."

Finding a new bartender was easy, the hard replacement was a new DJ, their were many out their but Itachi would not accept just any DJ he needed a new face and a new sound to keep his club high up in the rankings. He had been listening to what he felt to be the same type of mixing over and over again and he was getting tired, not to mention slightly irked.

The next DJ walked in and Itachi ran his hand down his face not even looking up as he heard the footsteps approach the booth. He listened to the ever familiar click of a laptop being plugged-in and the static of keys and the mouse pad being clicked, this including the slip of had phones. Finally music could be heard and he went to raise his hand but stopped himself as he continued to listen and slowly lifted his slightly wide eyes, well as wide as an Uchiha would allow their eyes to become in front of others. As his hand fell into his lap. The mix he was listening to was exactly what he needed to hear. This was the DJ he was looking for. He waited a couple more moments before lifting his hand. Itachi cleared his throat and looked over the resume in front of him.

"You only listed your stage name…May I have your legal name?"

Lips parted to answer

"My name is-"

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO ONLY THE PLOT OOCNESS**

Sasuke breathed in as he strode into the Akatuski, letting the hot, heavy, almost moist air of the club settle into his system as you would a lovers scent. He closed his eyes turning in the direction of the bar. He slowly opened his eyes as he came upon a stool and plopped into it with as much grace as if you had just appeared their. His mouth opened as he was about to request his drink.

"Um…how old are you kid?" Was the question to stop his mouth from moving.

Sasuke let his eyes fly open staring up at a rather annoyed bartender. Sasuke growled before slowly remembering this wasn't an add on but a replacement. He winced internally, remembering Tobi was gone, he turned away slipping into the crowd of grinding and failing bodies; he moved his arms above his body he started moving to the music, his façade turning into one of practiced balance and fluid wind like movements as he started dancing. As he moved to the beat of the music many stopped to ogle him, the thick hazy of lust and merriment not able to hide the emotion behind the ravens movement. Even though his face was blank, eyes closed, lips brought into a thin simple line, his movements betrayed him. The Uchihas were always seen as stoic, pompous, snooty, millionaires that had their own meaning to fun and pleasure, this was in no way true, in actuality many Uchihas were as friendly and knew had to have fun. This was covered by the fact that most millionaires had some sort of reputation putting them right into the line of enemies left and right. Uchihas knew how to climb to the top and stay their, leaving them open to criticism and many hater rumors. Though if you were to be present when an Uchiha was around you would believe them to be stuck up their own butts on the solo fact that they keep to themselves and rarely talk to others outside of their family. This again is related to the fact that others can use an Uchihas reputation against them.

As Sasukes started to run out of breath he slipped out of the crowd heading to his brothers office when he realized something that didn't hit him until he had moved futher away from other people using the dance floor. 'Kakuzu…wait….' it finally hit him…who was DJing?

Sasuke turned looking over the crowd and up onto the booth leveled above the crowd on a platform. Their he was meet with the sight of bright shaggy golden hair. The boy with the golden hair had his eyes closed with pair of bright orange can headphones covering his ears. His head bobbing softly to the beat as he mixed and synthesized the different beats of the song together.

"Ah…Otoutou your going to end up choking on the sweat in the air if you don't close your mouth."

Sasuke looked up closing his mouth and gritting his teeth as he meet his brothers gae on him.

"you replaced him….that quickly?" he grounded out

Itachi's slight smirk fell as he pinched the bridge of his nose before running a hand halfway down is face. He was quick to recompose himself only letting such and action slip in front of his brother.

"My club will not go done in ratings because of my personal emotions." He said as in a tone that left no room for argument.

Itachi sighed inwardly as he saw the pain and betrayal cross his brother face.

"I hate it too…fuck…I miss him so much…I'm scaring myself at how much I miss his constant teasing" He whispered so only Sasuke was the one to hear him, or so he thought before he felt a hand slide down his arm in a comforting way. He turned to his bodyguard also known as his husband. He leaned back as the same arm held the middle of his back, drawing soft slow circles hoping to dimension the pain tightening his muscles.

"I can't stand it when your this upset…"

Itachi sighed moving away from the hand knowing PDA In his place of work was just not his way of doing things. He shook his head to show he was find before squeezing his husbands hand in a reassuring way before moving to put a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Don't be upset…and you wouldn't believe me if I told you how long, stressful, and ear aching it was to find a new DJ…"

Sasuke turned to stare at the new DJ again. Itachi smirked lightly as he watched his brother stare at the boy working the DJ booth he turned to Kisameand smiled softly the older male relieved to see his husband wasn't broken down enough to not tease his brother. Said husband turned back to his brother and smirked again.

"I've set you two up on a date of sorts."

Sasuke blinked turning to look into his brothers eyes for the punch line, he blinked when he didn't see anything related to a lie. He raised his eyebrow warily.

"Well I'm guessing you haven't roamed any further then the bright unruly golden locks or ungodly bright orange headphones…because then you would have noticed he has just as ungodly clothing and shoes." at this Itachi gestured to the booth as he moved his brother to the side so he could see behind said object.

Sure enough as Sasuke turned his head he saw a stained white shirt underneath an oversized wrinkled button up flannel shirt with several buttons missing. Looking lower he noticed very baggy faded stained jeans held onto the boys hips by a beat up belt that would probably break the next time it was used. Finally he focused on his dirt packed, beat-up, paint stained work boots and sighed knowing fully well what he brother meant. He turned back to his brother and sighed again.

"Awh…come on…not only do you get to meet someone new you always get to go on a shopping spree…" Itachi's teasing voice fell as he studied his brothers blank stare "It'll give you something to keep from thinking of Tobi and Kakuzu…"

Sasuke physically winced at each name before shrugging lightly and turning to leave so he could sleep before having to deal with the crowds of hoarding girls and snippy sales associates.

"You'll thank me later…pick him up here at 12 exactly!" Itachi yelled to him as he descended the steps and headed for the front lobby to have his car pulled around.

**Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO ONLY THE PLOT AND OOCNESS **

Naruto hide a yawn behind his hand as he leaned against the wall on the front of Akatsuki. He heard tires against pavement as he looked up from the spot on the ground he was staring at. He rolled his eyes as he saw a limo pull up, the door opening as it slide to a stop. Sasuke slide out gracefully landing on the ground in one swift elegant move as he looked to the blond and nodded to him. Naruto kicked off the wall, walking to the raven, motioning for him to get in the car.

"A little exaggerated bringing a limo don't you think?" Sasuke pointedly ignored the blond and went back to reading the book he had been reading before the car had stopped.

"The…bad…girls…school…? Huh?" Naruto read each word from the cover of the book giving Sasuke a ludicrous look.

"It's called literature, maybe you've heard of it before?" Sasuke murmured non to happily.

Naruto mocked Sasuke under his breath, mumbling something about sticks being stuck up asses.

Naruto looked around the limo and spotted a small bottle on the bar, he grabbed it looking at Sasuke and then looking at the bottle again. He grinned seeing Sasuke wasn't looking, he popped the bottle open and pulled out the wand blowing bubbles in Sasuke's direction. He did this several times before Sasuke looked up from his book glaring, a tick forming above his eyebrow.

"Must you act like a child!" Sasuke growled through gritted teeth.

"Must you be so snooty?!" Naruto shot back.

"It's called being mature and acting your age"

"It's called having fun and not giving a shit what others think of me!"

At this the car stopped and Sasuke opened the door waiting for Naruto to step out.

"You know, if you don't want to do this then we don't need to…my clothes are fine…"

Sasuke looked Naruto up and down, a baggy white T-shirt ripped on the bottom clothed his torso, a pair a faded too widely ripped jeans clothes his lower half and the same work boots were seen poking out from the bottom of the jeans. Sasuke stopped himself from cringing and turned excepting Naruto to follow as he went through the door of the mall.

'Let's get this over with' he though to himself. Naruto mumbled behind him.

"You have a mumbling problem." Sasuke stated opening the door to the Mall.

Naruto stomped in ignoring Sasuke completely. Sasuke grabbed his arm steering him to South Moon Under.**(1) **Naruto yelped as he almost tripped being pulled in the oppisite direction, though Sasuke stopped this from happening righting the blond and dragging him into the store. He lead him to the guys section and went to look at jeans, leaving Naruto to look at shirts.

_**#MAN-CRUSH# **_

Sasuke mentally face palmed as he was shown the 5th piece of orange clothing thrown in his face.

"How about this one? It only has an orange design on it!"

Sasuke snatched the article of clothing from Naruto's grasp throwing it back on the rack.

"Enough with the orange, I don't necessarily hate the color but this…" he gestured to the growing pile of mostly orange clothing. "is an obsession!" He clamped his nose in-between his thumb and middle finger calming himself before he did something stupid.

He went to the register aying for what they had ignoring Naruto's protest of not having full outfits but only a top or bottom.

"Let's try the next store Orange Dobe…" Sasuke seethed, pulling Naruto through the crowded aisles to get to another store.

'Itachi is going to die." Sasuke thought as he quickly strided around people, Naruto being steered behind him tokeep him from hitting other people.

"H-Hey! My Name's Naruto! Not Orange Dobe!" Naruto yelled to Sasuke over the noise around them.

"Yeah well I'm calling you Orange Dobe…Orange Dobe." Sasuke replyed coolly after they had entered the less crowded store where they could hear each other without having to raise their voice.

"Go look at the shoe's I'm going to find some _neutral _colored shirt."

Naruto rolled his eyes but turned to go look at the shoes anyways. They soon found each other again Naruto actually liking the different shirts that were shown to him, as Sasuke approved of three pair of Converse and two pair of Vans, Two of which contained minimal amounts of orange.

"I can understand having a dress code for work but…is it okay that your spending so much on me?" Naruto asked sheepishly running a hand down the back of his neck, a habit he acquired over the years.

"First, it's my brothers money, not mine, and most of it will probably be taken out of your paycheck…though this wouldn't be needed if you normal clubbing clothing." Sasuke pointed out irately.

Naruto sighed picking at the food Sasuke had bought him at the Cafeteria in the Mall. He forked a piece of sesame chicken and brought it to his lips, his tongue reaching out to touch it before he let the full piece of chicken slide into his mouth. Sasuke watched as Naruto did this, he blinked as he watched Naruto's jaw work behind his teeth. The sudden urge to wipe at the small smudge of sauce on the side of his lips was pushed away as he turned his head to his own food. He took a bite of his Bobbie**(2)** and looked anywhere but at the blond in front of him. He caught sight of the Cupcake kiosk in the corner of cafeteria. He looked back to Naruto, waiting until he was done chewing to speak.

"Well, Orange Dobe, you weren't too much of a hassle to shop for-" Naruto pouted sticking his tongue out "but, you didn't irate me completely so I guess I'll buy you a Cupcake…"

Sasuke didn't understand why he offered to buy the Dobe Dessert the words just slipped from his mouth as he got up to throw away his trash. Naruto looked at him and grinned.

"I knew you weren't a complete Teme!" he said, feeling as though he cracked through a part of Sasuke's arrogant façade.

"Don't push it." Sasuke warned as he started walking to the kiosk.

"Only one Orange Dobe."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the nickname that didn't exactly bother him- but was still intended to annoy him- as he looked over the choice given to him.

"I want the canoli one!" **(3)** he pointed to the said cupcake and looked to Sasuke with a wider grin. Sasuke gestured to the said cupcake as it was their turn to order and paid the amount needed, letting Naruto receive the dessert before walking away.

"Maybe next time we come we can check out some video games or movies instead of clothes!" Naruto said excitedly as he munched away on the cupcake. A crumb fell on the corner of his mouth, while their was some icing on the tip of his nose, Sasuke turned to Naruto and swiped his finger over his nose sticking said finger into his own mouth. Sasuke wasn't one for sweets but he eat something sweet now and again. Naruto stared at his nose blinking slowly.

"Stop doing that you look cross-eyed and who said their would be a next time? This was strictly business."

"Oh Sasuke your no fun!"

**1. It's a store in the Mall I go to**

**2. It's like a turkey dinner rolled into one in the style of a sub**

**3. There is actually such a thing! Again I got this from the mall I go to**

**Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ONLY THE PLOT AND OOCNESS**

Naruto growled as he stared at his laptop screen, his music mixer uploaded and a couple new songs downloaded onto the tray so he could start mixing them.

"AGHHH! Why is this so hard." he whined out the last part as his doorbell rang.

He gladly moved the laptop from his lap and got up to answer the door.

"Whoever you are thanks for saving me from going insane!" he bellowed opening the door.

Sasuke blinked at the blond and "hn'd" to the blond.

"Sup teme? And seriously thank you." he grinned foxily.

"I came to make sure you dressed properly for work tonight." he said mnotonesly as he side stepped the blond and strode into his apartment.

Naruto rolled his eyes shutting his door as he turned to see the raven surveying his living room.

"Is my house to par with your standards?" he asked in a mocking voice.

Sasuke didn't even bait his attempt at annoying him. He swiftly moved to the next room; the kitchen. Naruto went to the fridge grabbing two bottles of water. He chucked one at Sasuke pouting when he caught it instead of being hit in the head. Sasuke moved to his bedroom and quickly looked into his bathroom, hiding a shutter as he moved away and went to his closet finally.

"gothic or scene?" Naruto blinked pausing in sipping his water as the raven asked.

"Huh?"

"Just pick one before I don't give you a choice at all." the raven commented irately never looking back at the blond.

"um…scene?" Naruto responded uneasily.

Sasuke went to work throwing random items of clothing onto the blonds bed and going through his dresser picking out accessories as well. He settled with a skin hugging black t-shirt with a red and orange graphic portraying earbuds and an Ipod saying "hey buds and what's up player". a pair of bell bottom slacks with several chains hanging from each pant leg in semi circles. He picked a pair of orange fishnet hand warmers that secured at his wrist and the red vans. Sasuke waited at the blond got ready in the bathroom playing with a package in his pocket. As the blond stepped out of the bathroom Sasuke held back a blush seeing as the skin hugging shirt showed off the blonds muscles. Sasuke was very open with his outlooks on life, though he never had any serious relationships he had had many encounters with both sexes and learned to appreciate both the male and female body.

He gazed towards the blonds ears and found his ears were indeed pierced. _this should make things la bit easier. _He brought the small package out of his pocket and corned the blond back into his bathroom.

"Teme! What are you doing?!" Sasuke ignored the blonds protest and popped open the package bring out the thin piece of plastic. He grabbed the blonds chin and tilted his head.

"Keep your head like that." he commanded softly seeing as he was so close to him he found yelling at him was not needed.

"What are you doing-Hey! Seriously!" He tried to move his head as he felt is earring being taken off.

"I said keep your head their." the raven seethed.

Naruto finally stopped struggling and pouted wanting to know what the raven ws doing to his ear. He felt a small pinch as something slide through his ear. Sasuke heard a small wince an let his hand glow a soft yellow without the blond notcing.

"Orange dobe, don't move or it will hurt…" The raven turned his head and Naruto took this chance to feel his other ear and he gapped going rigid as he felt a stick like thing sticking out of his ear.

"What did you put in my ear!" he felt another pinch but this time the pain went away right away.

"Their called gages Orange dobe."

Naruto jolted up hitting Sasukes chin as he turned to the mirror to inspect his ears. Sasuke rubbed his jaw his hand still glowing a dull yellow before he dropped his hand and the yellow glow disappeared.

Naruto turned his head to one side then the other staring at the neon orange gage hanging from each of his ears in awe.

"I was going to gage my ears myself but when my friend Gaara did his his ear turned red and burned for a week…and the gages were a lot smaller then this…" Naruto shrugged thinking nothing of it. "I must have a high tolerance for pain."

Sasuke smirked, thankful that the dobe wasn't trying to pull them out. He turned to leave the bathroom and go to the living room where he left his jacket. A couple moments later

Naruto popped out his room as well. He blinked staring at the back of the raven, just realizing what said raven was wearing. His torso was clothed in a skin hugging dark blue shirt, his pants consisted of light gray distressed skinny jeans, and a pair of original converse adorned his feet, not to mention the array of chains hanging from his front and back pocket on his left side. When the raven turned to look at him he noticed the graphic of Razzles candy displayed on his shirt.**(1) **

Now Naruto was not only clueless when it came to relationships but he was also a virgin, the only encounters he ever had with anyone in an intimate way was with that Sakura girl back in high school when she kissed him a couple times at parties to get other guys to leave her alone and, this was when Naruto figured out he didn't mind either sex, after Gaara had made out with him a couple times when the would get high.

So to say Naruto was attracted to the raven would be an understatement, no this was a full blown crush, because if Naruto could recount he never even really looked at one in this light before.

**1. Razzles are a candy that become gum after his chew on it**

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND OOCNESS**

Sasuke strode through the crowd of sweat bodies coming to a stop at the bar. He ordered a drink and took it from the counter at the bartender placed it there. He slowly moved to a corner of the club where he watched Naruto move swift fingers over keys and slide his hand over the different sets of buttons around him. Sasuke smirked and moved to the dance floor as he left his now empty glass on a near by table. As he stopped mid way through the crowd he started to move to the music his eyes closing slowly as he let himself get lost in the music. Within the next few hours Sasukes body started to ache and he went to sit and rest for awhile.

He traveled to his brothers office and yawned softly as he entered the room. The curtain was open, he watched the thrall of people below him finding the sight amusing without the accompanying of music.

"Looks funny without the sound of the music huh?" Sasuke blinked as he turned to his brother-in-law.

He hn'd in response with a slight smirk gracing his lips.

"Though if I were into dancing I think I'd do the same thing while that Naruto kid is DJing, the kid knows what he's doing by far."

Sasuke shrugged not wanting to let on that he agreed full heartedly. He turned back to the crowd as Kisame joined him on the other side of the window. Not long after they started watching did Itachi join them in the room. He smirked lightly as he realized his husband didn't notice his presents. He glided to his side and leaned forward bitting his ear softly.

Kisame held back a yelp and instead growled as he turned to his 'better half'.

"Tachi…my dear may I ask why you insist on pester me?"

Itachi's smirk broadened into a evil smile.

"Because it annoys you and it makes me laugh!"

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Aniki, you annoy people without trying"

At that Itachi slowly turned his smile on his brother and strode up to him.

"Did my Otoutou just try and insult me?…I don't think I heard right."

"I didn't try, I did." Sasuke sneered with a playful undertone as he watched his brother whine to his husband.

"Anyways…I think I'll head back to the dance floor."

Itachi shooed Sasuke away shutting the door behind him as Sasuke headed back to the dance floor.

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

By the time Sasuke sat back down it was close to two in the morning and Naruto mixed into his signature ending song. The irony of the lyrics and the time making Sasuke laugh.

As he got up he let his legs lead him to Naruto's booth coming up behind him and watching the screen in front of the blond over his shoulder;

_Wide Awake - Back From The Future _

Was the song on the silent side of the mixer as Naruto added a mix sound making a drop to mi the song into the already playing song, his hand moving to bring the dead line to life, ultimately the other line started to die as he fully mixed into the song. Sasuke leaned closer to his shoulder as he spoke into the blonds ear in a somewhat loud voice that never actually hit a yell.

"Interesting choice to end on."

Naruto smirked having had felt Sasuke behind him a few moments ago, he felt his warm breath casscade over his ear for a few seconds before the raven came to stand more beside then in back of him.

"Well ever time I make a mix into the _wee_ hours of the morning this is the song I always end with." Naruto's voice becoming sing songy half way through the sentence. He giggled before turning to Sasuke.

"I was thinking of going to get some coffee to lighten my chances of having a hardcore hangover in the morning…did you want anything?" Sasuke asked knowing Naruto would have to shut the whole club down tonight and would probably be there until later hat morning.

Naruto nodded and turned telling Sasuke what he wanted before the raven jumped (in a graceful way) off the platform and left out the back entrance.

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

Naruto sipped at the espresso in his hand relishing in the caffeinated goodness that filled his throat as he swallowed.

"Thanks" he said gesturing to the coffee cup as he turned to the raven helping him close up the warehouse where the dance floor was located. The raven smirked nodding once as acknowledgement and finished bolting the garage like door he was in the middle of closing and turned to the next one as Naruto went to go unplug his laptop and shut down the sound system, the annoying buzz in the air going silent as he turned the knob to the speaker system all the way down before turning the turn table and synthesizing systems off as well. Naruto was exiting out of the music software on his laptop as Sasuke came up behind him looking over his shoulder, as his iTunes menu popped up.

"Can I take a look?" Sasuk asked lifting a perfect eyebrow slightly as he flicke a finger to the screen, stopping Naruto from exiting out of the window.

Naruto shrugged and moved to the side letting the raven scroll through all the music. Sasuke stopped scrolling the curser hanging over a song as he double clicked the mouse and music filled the small area (seeing as the laptop speakers aren't as loud as the system).

_Distant flickering, greener scenery_

_This weathers bring it all back again_

_Great adventures_

_Faces in condensation_

_Going outside to take it all in_

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You like Imogen Heap?" He asked slowly

Sasuke moved to stand up straight as he turned away from the laptop.

"I like her music but her voice is way to screechy for my liking. This is one f my favorite songs though…would be my favorite period if it weren't for that factor."

"Why this song?"

"Hmm…I believe that most people forget how easy it is to start love but never know how hard it is to end it, I believe she is just clarifying that falling in love after already having a heartbreak is completely possible, but many people block their hearts before letting that love blossom again."

Naruto blinked as his eyes became wider with each word that left the ravens mouth. If he had had an epiphany before then this was an explosion of his mind. He not only agreed with the raven he also felt like he was speaking from the heart. He somehow felt like he was meant to hear these words from Sasukes mouth, that the words were meant for him alone.

Sasuke looked up as he didn't hear the blond respond, his first thought was that the blond was holding back a laugh and was about to call him out on how girly he sounded or something along those lines. What he did not except was his gaze to lock onto Naruto's, the rest of the room fading and a small pop seeming to click something unseen into place.**(1)** Sasuke unconsciously took a step forward, his eyes never leaving the pools of endless bright blue electricity, feeling as though that electricity was coursing through every fiber of his being.

"Ah! Sasuke! Naruto! Glad your still…here…? HELLO?!" Both males were brought out of there trance as Itachi's voice cut through the thick air.

Itachi came up behind Naruto and smile as the blond turned to face him, Sasuke shifting his gaze to do the same. A faint red could be seen across Naruto's cheeks as Sasuke just looked a little confused. Ignoring the odd state of either's façade Itachi spoke-up.

"You both are driving the bleeches home tonight."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion 'bleeches?' he mouthed in a question.

"The few people that are either too drunk, too high are just plain trashed to the point that they can't even remember where they parked." Sasuke clarified.

Naruto nodded but stopped himself as he turned back to Itachi.

"But Sasuke's still buzzed…" Itachi urned a questioning eye to his brother as Sasuke gave him the I'll-explain-later look before holding up his coffee.

"I'll be fine." Naruto studied him for a bit but nodded 'still feel as though what he said was somehow the alcohol talking.'

'yeah I have to be somewhat drunk in order to have let myself relax enough in front of a person I barely know, so much, tonight.'

Both male's stayed in there thoughts as Itachi lead them to the group at te bar efore disappearing back up the stairs to his office.

Sasuke came back to reality first shaking his head free of any last dreads of outer space before narrowing his eyes to 4 clearly drunk males leaning on each other laughing with half lidded, fogged, eyes. He grabbed Naruto's upper arm and strode to the group kicking the closet one non to lightly gaining his attention which directed the rest of thm to Sasuke as well.

"Come on get up and tell us where you all live."

Naruto having come back down to earth when Sasuke grabbed him grumbled about having to refill his tank _again_, after already doing so earlier the day before.

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

After being dragged around the city, having to stop multiple times for people to throw-up or piss on the side of the road, being hit on more then once, yanking people back into their sits from yelling out the window, and barely making it to the gas station before his car hit E, Naruto was finally home. He slowly trudged through the hall and up to his apartment. He started fumbling through his pockets looking for his keys when a set of keys were dangled in front of his face.

"Forget something?"

Naruto turned and blinked forget Sasuke had been with him in the car until that very moment. He then remembered that the raven was the one who punched the one guy who started to feel Naruto up and locked the windows after he pulled all the guys into their seats and tied them down with seatbelts to keep them from leaning out the window and yelling obscenity to the whole world. He also remembered Sasuke saving him from bing thrown up on a couple times. He smiled sleepily taking the keys from his grasp and opening his door.

"You should just crash on my couch…I can drive you to get your car in the morning." Naruto feeling as though it was still a bad idea, kept Sasuke from driving his own car and made him ride with him cramming all four drunkards into his back seat.

Sasuke weighed his options and finally walked through the door. Closing the door behind him he groped the wall looking for the light switch, as the light turned on the lights he jumpe as he heard a hard thump and watched Naruto fall to the floor

"Naruto?" He swiftly kneeled on the side of the blond and shook his shoulder softly.

"Naruto…Naruto…" Sasuke started to panic when the blond didn't move, he flipped him over and let out abreath he didn't know he was holding in as he saw the blond was just passed out.

"A least try to make it to your bed before you just pas out like that." he whispered, even though he knew the blond wouldn't hear him.

He leaned against the wall behind him as he pulled the blonds head into his lap to keep the blood circulating through his brain**(2)** being too tired himself to carry the blond to his room the raven leaned his head back closing his eyes, not noticng that his hand was subconsciously running through the blonds hair.

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

Naruto groaned softly as his hand came up to rub at the sleep still lingering in his eyes as he pried said eyes open. He blinked to clear his vision and questioned where he was and what he was leaning on the seemed to moved in a rhythm behind his head. He jolted into a sitting position and turned to face his 'pillow' he cocked his head to the side his initial fear subsiding into curiosity.

"Sasuke?" he shook the ravens shoulder lightly, the movement not causing the other to stir at all "Sasuke!" he said a little louder shaking both hi shoulders non to gently. Again he gained nothing. He pushed the other to the floor hovering over him as started to panic. "SASUKE!"

The raven finally stirred and groaned bringing a hand to his head. 'stupid hangover' he growled sitting up. Not knowing Naruto was there he ended up bumping his head into said blonds chin sending the blond flying backwards and clamoring to the floor.

"Itai!" Naruto rubbed furiously at his chin willingly the pain to go away.

Sasuke looked up and winced as pain shot through his head.

"Naruto? Wha-where am I?" he looked around and shook his head as more pain shot through before he remembered what had happened before passing out

"At my house," Naruto groaned as he went to sit up again. "What I want to know is why were in the hall way and m bed and the coach?"

Sasuke grimaced before he spoke his head doing nothing to help his voice to stay even.

"You passed out right after you came through the front door and I was too tired to carry you and ended up falling asleep next to you…" Sasuke let his head lull forward as he propped himself up to stand, using the wall to keep himself from falling, he waited for the room to stop spinning before he moved along the wall to the kitchen.

"Hmm.. What time is it?" he asked turning to Naruto as he helped him stand up as well. Naruto turned liking into the living room at his cable box.

"Crap! We're late! Itachi said he wanted us in by 5 for some kinda meeting! It's 6!"

Sasuke blinked away some of his hangover and groaned as he gulped down some water, not even bothering to use a cup, before stumbling to Naruto's bathroom to splash some water on his face, hoping such would subside the hangover in the least. He turned as he heard Naruto running around in his bedroom. Sasuke shuffled to the door watching the blond get ready. He saw the blond throwing clothes around the room from countless drawers looking for clean 'appropriate' work attire. Sasuke shook his head as a smirk graced his lips as he picked up some clothes and looking them over to make sure they were cleaning before moving to the bathroom without the blond really noticing him. He changed into the clothes he had taken stretching the shirt a bit as it was a little on the tight side but it was short sleeve so it just looked more like a muscle shirt if anything else. Thankfully the shorts weren't to tight as Sasuke was taller then Naruto but basically the same build as him so there waist's and structure were mostly the same. Naruto rushed into the bathroom turning the sink on and running a wet hand through his hair getting it mostly wet before shaking his hair out. Sasuke growled lowly in the back of his throat as Naruto turned to see a slightly wet angered Sasuke he gave him a nervous laugh before bolting out the door as Sasuke ran after him after running his hands through his hair as well. He caught up to Naruto and flicked him in the head before following him out the door the blond turning to stick his tongue out at the raven. Sasuke smirked resisting the urge to roll his eyes as they slide into Naruto' car and raced to the club (no really Naruto almost had them in a car wreck). As soon as the parked in the lot next to the club they both jumped out and raced to the back entrance both males panting as they reached Itachi's office Kisame staring at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Where were you guys?"

"heh…heh sorry we're late?"

The rest of staff looked to the two males and started whispering to each other before turning and quieting down as Itachi cleared his throat. He stepped down from the platform and walked towards the blond and raven as Naruto tried to come up with a good reason as to why they were late to Kisame.

"Hmm…Otoutou it's not like you to be late…" Sasuke glared at him but sighed

About to speak.

"It's my fault! He crashed at mine and I didn't wake up till an hour ago!" Was the rushed explanation cutting off Sasuke's response completely.

Itachi turned a questioning eye to his brother. Sasuke ran a hand down his face his hangover starting to pulse through his head again.

"Shark-chan can you handle the rest of the meeting I need to speak with my brother alone for a minute…and Naruto…" Itachi said grabbing both males hands and dragging them up to his office with him as Kisame nodded and picked up where his husband had left off.

Naruto looked to Sasuke and gave a questioning gaze 'shark-chan?' he mouthed. Sasuke shook his head not wanting to have to explain.

As they reached the office Itachi pointed to the chairs in front of his desk, both younger males sitting in each of the chairs as Itachi went to sit at his desk.

"Okay I'm going to ask this once and I want the truth, why are you late." Both ales went to talk but Itachi held up his hand before either could speak and pointed to Sasuke.

"It's was around 7 in the morning by the time we got the last bleeche home last night. Naruto Wouldn't let me drive and so we both went in his car with the group of guys cramped into the back, by the time we got to his apartment Naruto passed out and ihad no way home so I just crashed on his couch."

Sasuke explained leaving out and tweaking certain parts of the truth to make it quick and to the point. Itachi studied Sasuke face and discretely flicked his hand in a circle this gesture causing the tension in Sasuke's brow to subside as the raven let out a soft sigh.

Naruto looketo hi wondering why he sighed liked he was relieved 'Maybe he knows that his brother won't be mad…weird sibling telepathy!' the blond thought. He turned back to Itachi when he called his name.

"…you ma had back down to he meeting I we will discuss your end of the punishment later." At the Itachi turned back to Sasuke and waited for Naruto to leave.

Said blond hesitated before getting up slowly and turning to the door closing it softly as Itachi gestured for him to shut it.

Itachi sighed and held the bridge of his nose as Sasuke mumbled a thank you under his breath.

"Next time watch how much you drink, and not just that you need to watch yourself around that ball of sunshine, he's cute, yes. He's very active and seems to outshine everyone else when in a room but you need to keep your distance and you know why…" the older raven gave to younger a knowing glance.

"Sasuke…just be careful…the last thing I need is the council down my back again…I just got them off a few days ago with the whole fiasco that took place two weeks ago.**(3)**"

Sasuke sighed and held his face in his hands his elbows leaning on his knees a he took a deep breath.

"I know, I know, I will…" His mind trailing off as he looked back up at his brother. "At least we know the club is safe from Danzo now…"

"Oh and Sasuke…happy brithday**(3½)**

**1. This is very important remember this!**

**2. If you fall asleep with your body and head on the same level you risk the chance of less oxygen circulating though your blood and brain, this is why you sometimes wake-up dizzy if you didn't know**

**3. I'm not really keeping any time frame hear but with this you can at least know the progress and season, I'll try to keep this little hints in their**

**Review please**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND OOCNESS**

Naruto had been closing up the club for that night, well morning, and had been the only one left to do so. Sasuke had said he had needed to handle some business and couldn't stay, while Itachi was too busy (hpmh horny) with 'other' matters. Naruto growled as he finally locked down the last door from the outside and walked to his car. He slide into he driver's seat yawning as he let his head fall back onto the head rest, his eyes closing. He started to fall asleep but was rudely awoken by a pounding on his window. The blond jolted awake looking up nd out the car window.

"Kiba?" He asked groggily as he rolled down the window after having put the car in stall.

"Sup sucker, haven't seen you around lately…why are you parked in the middle of an empty club parking lot anyways?

"Why are you in that same parking lot?" the blond retorted back.

"Well, you see…what had happened was-"

"I'm gonna stop you there." the blond rolled his eyes before yawning again.

"I don't reall care as long as I won't be getting a phone call from you in jail again."

"heh…heh…yeah sorry about that, promise it won't ever happen again."

"tell me why I find that so hard to believe…" the blond couldn't keep from yawning again.

"Anyways…dude you look so tired go home and sleep."

"You know I was doing that before someone decided to bang my window down and scare the crap out of me." he gave the burnet the evil eye.

"Hey don't blame me, the car wasn't even on, you were, like already passed out before I even lifted my hand to knock on the window."

The blond sighed.

"Yeah okay so I skipped he drive home part, point is I'm sleepy good bye Kiba."

"Hey! Wait before you go, you still coming with me and the group next week?"

"The group and I, and yes I'll be there just make sure to send me the location when you find it out."

The burnet nodded before waving and turning

, running down the street and disappearing around the corner, I few seconds later a car went speeding down the street.

"A, so he was with Haku and Zabuzu…Awesome…so awesome…Gosh I need sleep!"

At that the blond started his car and turned the music up to keep himself from falling asleep, the loudness giving him a headache resulting in it being harder for him to fall asleep, Naruto might be used to loud music and partying all night, but when he was tired he was tired! And he was like any other person was when they were grouchy, grumpy, and sleep deprived; wanting to do nothing but go to sleep…in peace!

As soon as he pulled into his drive way he shut off the car and trudged his way up to his unit, almost falling asleep to the soothing elevator music. He finally unlocked his door after fumbling like crazy looking for his keys. 'I really wish Sasuke was here again…I mean déjà vu…' the blond grumbled internally as he again passed, collapsing face first in the middle of his hall.

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

Sasuke watched as Naruto gulped down his third coffee within the last hour and sighed.

He looked closely at the bags under his eyes and winced mentally at the slight stiffens of his neck knowing he had a quirk in his neck that he had yet to crack, guessing he wasn't doing so because of how much it hurt.

" that's what you get for passing out on the floor." he growled under his breath, remembering what had happened the last time Naruto had been the one to look up at closing time.

Of course he though it ironic how out of all the weeks the blond could have been assigned closing duty, it had to be the week of 'redecorating'. Every six months Itachi would have the whole staff come up with a new theme for the décor placed around the club, and a new scene to re-enact within the 'play' box in the VIP section of the club, also choosing who would be part of said re-enactment. Unfortunately, since Naruto would always be working the booth he could not be put in the rotation of people who would par-take in the act, so he had the task of coming up with said scene and setting it up.

Sasuke sighed as he watched the blond talking to a couple of the bartenders and some of the show girls, the raven could hear his dry uncharacteristic laughter from where he was sitting, looking up in time to catch the blond running a hand through his unruly locks. He averted his eyes and stood up to go discuss the ceiling décor with the group of staff that was placed under him as the blond looked to where he was.

Naruto blinked slowly as he looked around to find where the raven had run off to so quickly. The blond sighed to himself as he acted like he was at least mildly paying attention to what the brunette in front of him was talking about, all he knew was that her name was Ten-Ten and she was usually a cage dancer, he watched her lips form to the words that were slipping into the air. Not realizing he was staring so intently, he was oblivious to the hand that waved in front of his face until it flicked him on the forehead.

"Oi! Blondie pay attention!"

Naruto rubbed at his forehead as he shook his head glaring at he person who had caused the throbbing pain that now made itself known.

"What?" he growled out "What?! What do you want!? I can't come up with scene in mere seconds!"

Everyone in the room quieted down as they watched the blond yell at the poor guy in front of him. Naruto finally noticed the lack of noise and looked up and around him, his hand sub-consciously reaching for the back of his neck, scratching it roughly out of habit as his face gained a tint of red before he turned to storm out the back door.

Sasuke watched the whole fiasco play out and growled turning to the railings and looking down at everyone.

"Okay, nothing left to see get back to work." he said with finality in his voice.

Everyone turned back to what they had been doing as Sasuke shook his head slowly as he made his way to his brother's office.

"Hmm…something wrong Otoutou?" Itachi asked feeling the tenseness vibing off of his little brother.

"You didn't hear that?"

"I had the barrier on, what happened?" Itachi flicked his wrist the noise from below them filling the room around them.

"Naruto…" Was all the younger raven said, a degree of annoyance clipped into his voice.

"He do something wrong?" Itachi finally looked up from the paperwork he had been working on.

"Not exactly…" Itachi put his pen down, close his laptop, and lowered his glasses to fall around his neck, as the chain attached to them kept them from falling on the floor**(1)**, giving his brother his full attention. He waited patiently for his brother to elaborate.

"Don't you think it's a bit cruel to have given him the tasks of closing up and setting up the display box?" Sasuke watched his brother for a recreation, all he got was a raised eyebrow from behind his folded fingers which were propped in front of his mouth.

"I don't know, he seems to be more distracted and tired lately compared to the last 3 weeks…" Sasuke grunted before flopping onto the reading cushion none to gracefully.

Itachi moved his fingers to the side resorting to leaning his cheek on his knuckles.

"A lot of people working in the club business are very tired and distracted around this time of the year…why only call it out on him?" It was Itachi's turn to watch for a reaction, he sighed as he watched his brothers face fall into his hands. "Otoutou why do you not listen to me? I will only tell you one more time, do not get entangled in a human. You know the consequences."

Sasuke growled.

"I am not _entangled_ in him" he held his fingers up emphasizing the word more.

"Just be careful. It's funny you were never one to care about humans…If recall you were the one who pointed out that Healers were a waste of time…would you still say the same thing today if DJ Kyuubi were to be involved in an event that called for them?"

Sasuke growled again, this time storming out of his brother's office.

Itachi repeated his brothers pervious movements and placed in face in his hands.

"Kisame." he whispered, the wind used to create the words leaving his mouth gaining a light purple hue, said wind drifting somewhere out the door. Within the next minute the tall bodygaurd was leaning on the door of the older ravens office.

"Tachi, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"Sharky-sama…my head hurts…" Kisame chuckled softly as he watched his husband pout up at him. He crossed the threshold of the room and embraced his husband around his shoulders, leaning into the chair slightly as he kissed the back of his head.

"Don't pout it only increases your already definite stress lines."

"Ya big meanie, don't make fun of me."

"Anyways," he(Kisame) smirked into his hair as he got an elbow in the stomach "what is bothering my cute little weasel. Wait let me guess, it involves your brother. Am I right?"

Itachi let his head hang his bangs blocking his face from view, a few loose strands of hair from his low ponytail, falling around his shoulders.

"Why is it so wrong for a Natural to care for a human? I mean we protect the heathens, why make things so complicated?" He groaned as he brought his hands up to messag his temples, Kisame's arm tightening around his shoulders.

"Hey, hey look at me," The taller man turned the swivel chair as he kneeled in front of his lover, he let a hand gently grip the ravens chin. Lost, foggy eyes staring into his.

"Don't worry Sasuke knows the rules, the law, shit he barely even cares for anyone but you-"

"Not anymore."

"Hmm…yeah I know who your talking about…I wonder what it is that intrigues your brother about him…"

"I hope it's nothing."

"Don't worry." Kisame leaned onto his knees kissing his distressed husbands forehead before wrapping his arms around his middle and leaning his head on his chest.

"This is very unprofessional-"

"Oh shut-up!"

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

Naruto had not seen Sasuke at all since his little episode in front of everyone three days before hand. It was now Thursday and Naruto still didn't have a clue what he was going to set-up in the box, the usual that was placed in there was variations of popular dances or up and coming movie clips, even replicas of popular music videos had been displayed before. What could top all of that, as a new employee that had showed impressive skilld from the beginning he didn't want to let his new boss (or his hot brother) think any littler of him.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWNANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND OOCNESS**

"Why didn't I think of this before! With my mixes and this _ingenius_ vision for the box, Akastuki will be unstoppable!" Naruto laughed slightly sadistically to himself as he had finally come up with a scene for the box.

Considering he was alone in his apartment, practically naked (Boxers only) and very much in a state of insanity, it was no wonder he was acting the way he was. He rushed to get ready and darted out his front door. He jumped into his car and speed towards his place of work. He stormed through the back doors and ran to Itachi's office.

"Naruto…Your late." Was the curt calm greeting he received, the older raven not even looking up from the paperwork on his desk.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever LOOK!" Naruto threw down the paper he had been scribling on for the past 3 hours, blocking Itachi's view of the document he had currently been looking over. The older raven blinked before removing his glasses, looking at the paper and then putting his glasses back on and looking at the paper again. He took them back off and squinted.

"What is this exactly?" he finally asked looking up and finally noticing the state of the blond standing in front of him. "And what the hell happened to you?"

"First, what are you blind! Can't you read!" Itachi cocked a perfect eyebrow before looking back at the paper.

"This are not words…this," he pointed to the paper calmly "is chicken scratch, a two year olds scribble."

"Hey! It is not!" Naruto pouted slightly crossing his arms over his chest before huffing out and ripping the paper from Itachi's pointer finger and thumb. "This is the next step in advancing the club!" The blond cackled like a mad man has he looked over his 'masterpiece'.

"And exactly what is this 'next step'" Itachi asked emphasizing the last words with mild interest. "Wait, I somehow feel as though this little stunt of yours has a story behind it, and also explains why you look…the way you do…" Itachi placed his hands in front of his mouth entwining his fingers together before placing his pointer fingers on his bottom lip.

"Well, heh heh…you see…it all started after I left work yesterday I was so frustrated, trying to figure out what to display in that stupid box…no offence, anyways…

**(FLASHBACK)**

Naruto's mind felt like it was turning to gooey and melting out of his ears.

"I give-up! Itachi can find someone else to come up with this!"

The blond growled as he ran a hand roughly through his unruly locks. He got up and was about to just call it a night when he heard a knock on his front door.

"Who is it?!" he yelled as he made his way to the door.

"Yo! Open up dude." Kiba. Wonderful.

"What's up?" the blond asked with a slight yawn.

"You are coming with me!" He grabbed he blond before he could protest an dragged him to his car.

"Kiba! Let go!" Naruto whined out as he struggled against his friends hold.

"No can do we need to rehearse, it's been weeks since we even touched the piece!"

Naruto growled and pouted but stopped his struggles as he was pushed into the care and driven away from his apartment.

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

"NO! No! No! Ugh! You do this then this! And this! Is much faster! Like this!" An angry feminine voice could be heard throughout the whole studio.

"Like hell! It was this! and this! And that was slow!" Came another just as angry feminine voice.

The tension could almost be seen as the two females glowered at each other.

"Ladies Ladies…come down the man attraction has arrived!"

Two fan girl squeals could be heard as the two girls shoved passed each other, each clinging to either side of Naruto as he tried to turn around and leave the room.

"H-hey…Ino…Sakura…" The blond sweat dropped as he tried to break-free of the equally strong girls standing before him.

Both girls started going on and on about how they had missed him and how annoying the either was. 'blah blah blah…someone please help me…' the blond sighed as he was dragged further into the room where he was greeted by the rest of the group.

"Hey guys" insert goofy grin "Miss me?"

Gaara and Lee turned and nodded their hello as they re-engrossed themselves in the sequence they had been going over. Naruto turned back to the girls on either side of him as Kiba crossed in front of him.

"Ok guys let the poor guy go, we have things to do!" The girls didn't budge.

"What if we wanted to go over our steps with him?"

"Yeah, don't be selfish dog breath."

Kiba sighed raising his hands above his head in surrender before goin gover to the other to males in the room and falling into step with them.

Naruto sighed before gently pushing himself away from the girls and going over to the stereo and plucking Ino's Iphone off the plug before replacing it with his own. He clicked through a couple screens before coming to a stop and turning to the other's behind him.

"I finished mixing the songs together, now we can go over the transitions we were thinking of adding at the end of each song."

The group went on to rehearse for the next couple hours before they all got tired and called it quiets for the night. Naruto was forced to ride home with Kiba since he kidnapped him from his house.

"You do realize I have work in the morning right?"

"I thought you worked at a night club?"

"Unfortunately, my boss is slightly eccentric and has everyone work full time for a full week to help mix things up a bit every 6 or so months."

Kiba nodded slowly before pulling the two into a slightly awkward silence. Naruto became a little uncomfortable and cleared his throat before speaking.

"So…what's been happening with you?"

"Nothing really, the bar is the same as ever, Temari and Karin tolds me to tell you they miss having you to mix there music…well there is one thing different about the bar…" Kiba lapsed into a much more awkward silence as he averted his eyes to the road only.

"And that would be…?" Naruto motioned for him to go on.

"…well…um…we no have…um…well you see…Jaryiamakesusplayouteroticscenesonstagenow." Kiba tensed as his eyebrow started to tick.

"Wait…your telling me…my grandfather…makes you…" Naruto smirked as he made a sound in the back of his throat before he turned to the window.

"Don't go murder him! He just thought…it would um….bring in more business."

Naruto turned back around with tears in his eyes as he bellowed out a bout of laughter.

"Wehee…I knew the old fart was a perv but…" he let out another bout of laughter before something in his mind clicked and he suddenly stopped laughing.

"THAT'S IT!"

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"So then I went home and wrote out as many scenarios as I could from that one idea."

Itachi closed his eyes slowly before tilting his head and opening his eyes again looking to the paper in the blonds hands.

"So, your telling me this, just so I have everything right. One, your part of a dance group.

Two, you were dragged to practice at eleven o'clock at night and finished at two in the morning. Three, you have a perverted grandfather. And four, your idea for the box is erotic scenes…did I get anything wrong?"

The blond blinked as he drank in everything the older raven had told him and nodded slowly as his mind finally sorted everything out.

"Well then, go and let the others know of your idea and get started on planning it all out…Oh and I'm guessing your dance group signed up for the dance off this weekend right?"

Naruto gasped and ran to the ravens desk.

"How did you know!"

"Fox's Fire, it just seems like something you would be a part of…anyways the completion will be held here so you may take tomorrow off, I'll have someone take over for you."

Naruto ran around the desk and yanked the older raven into death gripping hug before running out of the office.

"THANK YOU!" could be heard as he ran down to the main level of the warehouse the club was held in.

Sasuke turned to see Naruto run up to his little group of lackeys as he animatedly started talking to them. Sasuke could still see the lake of sleep shown on the blonds features but figured if he was talking so happily something had to have been turned around. The younger raven sighed before turning back to what he had been doing before.

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

The Akatsuki was filled with the noise of mindless chatter and an air of anxiousness as a blond with a long ponytail and bangs covering one eye jumped onto stage calling everyone's attention.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" The crowd went wild.

"Well then, Hello everyone I am your host DJ Dei and boy are you in for it! We have a wickedly epic line up of full out madness, mayhem, and sick beats." The crowd went even wilder.

"Don't forget at the end of all this madness we will be given away the Ultimate prize of 1 Million dollars and the awesomeness of bragging rights! So decide on your favorite and make sure you make your vote known when asked! And so it begins!"

Deidara did a back flip off the stage as the lights went out and the pulse of music slowly filled the room with the steady cheer of the crowd dying down as they watched the first dance group appeared on stage.

Naruto watched as group after group went on stage and did their routine before leaving the stage again.

"Damnit! I'm never get nervous why am I nervous, I never get nervous!"

"Chill! You'll be fine" Kiba reassured as he slapped his friend on the back in a friendly way.

"You know we're at least 5 times better then almost every group out there."

Naruto smiled weakly and nodded

"Yeah…I know…but it's just…" then it clicked.

Naruto looked through the crowed and his heart stopped as he found spiky raven hair, coal black eyes, and pale skin.

'shit…wait why I am I nervous because of him…it can't be because of him…He hasn't even talked to me lately…wait…the jerk hasn't talked to me since last week when we got called into Itachi's office!'

"Earth to Naruto! What are you looking at?"

"Wha-Oh! Nothing…" the blond grabbed at the back of his neck as he chuckled nervously

"Good because were next."

Naruto's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as he gulped and made his way to the far left entrance of the stage. He breathed deeply before slowly letting it out as he straightened out his costume, pulling his leather fingerless gloves down and tightening th straps slightly.

'Breath…okay…listen to the beat's pulsing…you hear the bass…okay the back cords…the top voices….just think of it all and let everything go.' Naruto thought this over and over letting the words become his mantra as Fire Fox was announced and his mix started to play.

**(Please refer to the song called Fire Fox on DubItElctro's account on Soundcloud, and follow along with the times marked to keep up with the dance.)**

(:00-:15)The Stage lights went out again as Fire Fox's mix started. A red light started going off somewhere in the background as the music started. Naruto, Kiba, Gaara and Lee came in from all directions of back stage.

(:16-:43) Each male takes on a set of poses. Moving around stage as they do so.

(:44-:57) Naruto and Kiba run to the center of the stage before the bass drop and start doing wall flips off each other, as Lee and Gaara do a dance sequence around them.

(:58-1:10) Naruto and Kiba cartwheel out of the middle as all four boys back flip off stage.

(1:11-1:24) The song mixes into a new as Sakura slowly spins onto stage each spn corresponding with the beat of the piano playing in the song.

(1:25-1:30) Ino side gallops onto the stage.

(1:31-1:52) At the words "blood stain" Naruto and Gaara walk in, each step going on the beat of the claps in the music. Each coming to stand behind either girl, both of their faces exprisonless.

(1:53-1:59) Each girl runs to either male as both male's duck as they front flip over them.

(2:00-2:12) Each girl pulls their boy back up by their heads.

(2:13-2:20) Both girls release the males heads as they let their hands hang in the air, acting as if they were controlling the boys heads with puppet strings.

(2:21-2:44) The girls circle around the boys before stepping beside them and pointing their hands at them as if they were shooting them. Circling around them again before shooting them again. The males jerking side to side after each shot, but they stay standing and expressionless.

(2:45-2:57) The girls come to face the male's and move their hands to hold them as you would when dancing together before doing a slow side to side step as though they were doing the waltz.

(2:58-3:18) As the word "tone" is said both males dip the girls bring them back up in a half circle motion. The girl's are then spun out to face the crowd with smiles on their faces. The smiles urn to frowns as they try to pull away from the males, while the males try to keep them in their arms. At the "Hey's" the girls finally pull away from the males and shake their; hips, heads, and hands in a no gesture.

(3:19-3:52) The girls turn back to the boys and circle around them, stopping behind them they proceed with the puppet string and shooting sequence again.

(3:53-3:55) At the sound of the record swipe all four dancers fall as the song changes.

(3:56-4:05) Kiba and Lee gallop onto stage from either side of the stage with their hands behind their backs.

(4:06-4:11) As the music becomes faster the two standing males helping everyone else quickly get up.

(4:12-4:15) At the bass drop Naruto and Lee do back flips as everyone gets into a straight line, except Kiba who slides to the front of the stage.

(4:16-4:25) Kiba does his own little dance, while the straight line makes a wave to the beat of the music.

(4:26-4:38) Kiba jumps back taking the position in the front of the line as naruto flips out of the line and does his own dance as well.

(4:39-5:41) The straight line turns into a diagonal line as everyone does back-to-back, back flips. They all then separate into pairs and do mirror movements before using stuttering movements to break away from their partners before coming back together as a whole and forming into an ending pose.

Naruto is in the middle back-to-back with Kiba, both male's crossing their arms over their chest's. Gaara and Lee are on either side of them both in an "at ease" army pose, while the girls on one either end holding their fingers in guns to each males head, two males for each girl.

Naruto clutched his chest as his heart made itself known with a fast beat pulse. He looked up to the crowd and smiled before leaving with the rest of his group.

From the crowd Sasuke was frozen to his spot staring at the stage with a glossed gaze in his eyes. One, he didn't know Naruto would be in this contest. Two, Naruto looked hot on stage. Three, Sasuke swore his heart beat speed up as he watched the blond dance around the stage. And Four, Sasuke knew something had completely changed him right then. Something was definitely different and Sasuke needed to figure out how the blond connected to this feeling.

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

Fox Fire had won the competition and Naruto had used his share of the earnings to buy the costumes and décor for the box scene. He split the box into four sections, each sections holding a different scenario: One, held a regular straight couple. Second held a lesbian couple. Third held a gay couple. And the Fourth held an erotic fantasy. Each scene would vary in staff and costumes. While it was supposed to be sex scenes, Naruto had refused to let staff strip in front of the club goers and instead told the actors to play rough, though unbuttoning of shirts was allowed, bras and pants stayed on!

Not only was Itachi thoroughly impressed he was also excited to see the outcome of his new attraction. Naruto had promised it would be ready by that Monday (It was Sunday). So Itachi became anxious as Naruto coached the staff through a couple practice runs before opening tomorrow night.

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

Naruto yawned as he walked into the warehouse where the club was held. He started unlocking all the gate like doors after setting his laptop down in the booth. He heard someone open the employee entrance and looked over his shoulder to see jet black hair spiked out in the back. He turned to greet the raven but never got a chance as the raven ignored him and went straight for Itachi's office. Naruto blinked in pure shock, he figured he that he hadn't seen or talked to Sasuke lately because he was busy and Naruto had been so bus with the dance group and box that he figured that they were both just too busy. But to be completely ignored by said raven had him second guessing himself. Naruto turned to finish unlocking the door as more employee's started shuffling in for the night's events. He finally finished opening the last door and went to his booth. He set up his laptop switching on the sound system, mixers and synthesizers. He did a couple test swipes and mic checks before feeling the system was ready for the night of work. He sighed as he strolled out the employee door and watched as people parked their cars and got in line to get passed the bouncer and into the club. Naruto smirked as he remembered Zetsu telling him crazy stories about weird people and their antics on trying to get into the club, he looked up to see Zetsu already becoming antsy with the type of people in the line. He chuckled softly as he felt a breeze on his side. He turned to see the same jet black spikes from before, he reached out halting the raven from slipping past him. The blond was suddenly slammed against a wall, his hand clutched in the ravens. Sasuke stared hard at the blond before leaning closer and closer to him, their bodies barely an inch apart, Naruto's breath caught in his throat as Sasuke's own breath fanned his face softly, a warm breeze of what Naruto believed to be cinnamon was making it's way down his throat. Sasuke closed the small distant causing their noses to touch 'one more movement and he'll kiss me' Naruto closed his eyes and moved forward; only to meet air. He stumbled as he opened his eyes and growled at the back of Sasuke's head. Again he grabbed his shoulder this time spinning the raven around to face him.

"Look, I gotta go talk to Itachi….later"

Sasuke pulled free of Naruto's grip and jogged in to the building. Naruto made such a sound that many people in line turned and gave him stares or hurried to get in line and away from him.

"First he ignores me for God knows how long then when he finally stops to even look at me he ends up this close to kissing me and poof makes an excuse and disappears!" The blond made another disturbing grunt before storming through the club doors and yanking his ear phones around his neck, he signaled to Zetsu and put some random song on before scrolling through his music list and stopping on a certain song. He dragged it to the second slot to mix in at the end of the song playing. He mixed through the song as people started floodin in and started ripping up the dance floor. He slowly mixed into the next song as he whispered something into a mic on his left before fiddling with a few knobs here and there a few seconds later he slowly slid his finger tips onto the second record.

_This is for the one who thought her high scratchy voice couldn't be fixed_

Was heard in a whispered synthized vioce over lapping the beginning of the new song. He yanked his headphones on and closed his eyes as he mixed through the song.

Sasuke stopped halfway down the stairs that came from his brother's office as he heard the mixed in voice on the track and rushed down the rest of the stairs. Naruo opened his eyes just before the singer came on his eyes locking on Sasuke as he busted through the entryway of the stairs hallway. Naruto made it hard for the raven to look away as a bunch of emotions crossed the blonds face, the most potent e being betrayal. The first verse of the song finished before naruto mouthed along with the singer Sasuke's eyes darting to his lips.

_You say to late to star got your heart in a headlock _

_I don't believe an of it_

_You say to late to start got your heart in a headlock_

_You know your better then this_

Sasuke trembled as he about-faced and bolted up the stairs and burst back into his brother's office.

"Aniki I…"

Itachi looked up from his paper work and raised a curious eyebrow.

"Something wrong Otoutou?"

"Itachi I can't do it, he already has himself hardwired into my mind, that smile, those eyes, I catch myself staring at him, I want to hold him, I want to fight away his fears, Aniki...I almost kissed him…it took all my willpower to pull away and bolt from his presence." The raven feel to his knees as he started to hyperventilate.

"Aniki if I was not able to even see a glimpse of that unruly hair…I couldn't live with myself anymore…I don't understand what he's done to me…" Sasuke slowly looked up as Itachi kneeled in front of him. The older ravens sharigan was active and he bit his lip as he triggered it off after looking into his brother's tear filled eyes.

"Sa-Sasuke…you've Imprinted on him…on a human…"

Sasuke fell limply into his brothers chest as the older raven clutched at his back.

"I will explain everything to the council, their has to be a way around this…in the mean time…forget about what i said, you have to be close to him now, your mental mark on him will drive him crazy if you don't interact with him. And remember Sasuke, you've done nothing wrong…it's not your fault you've fallen in love…"

**Review please**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND OOCNESS.**

Sasuke tightened his grips on the sheets lying beneath him as he arched his back. He stretched in a downward dog position and yawned as he rolled out of his bed and stumbled to the bathroom. He emptied his bladder and turned on the water for a shower. He quickly proceeded into the shower after removing his sleeping pants and boxers. Shortly after the water hit his skin he hissed softly. The hot water mixing with the heat of his skin to create a relaxing yet painful feeling, most of his back going lightly numb. Soon after finishing his shower Sasuke went to his room wrapped in only a towel before dressing. He styled his hair and went to the kitchen where he found Suigetsu napping on the counter.

"Suigetsu get down." he growled shooing the small wolf of the surface.

"Hey! I was having a nice dream!"

"Hn…here"

Sasuke placed a small bowl with a few shreds of meat on it on the floor in front of the wolf and turned back to the fridge as he took out ingredients to make himself something to eat. Suigetsu happily ate his meat as Sasuke finished cooking his own meal and brushed his toes over the wolfs back as he went to sit and eat. Suigetsu made something close to a purr in the back of his throat as Sasuke smirked.

"Wait…" Suigetsu jumped ontop of the table and sniffed around with every step he took.

"What's that smell?"

The small wolf proceeded to sniff until he came to fall into Sasuke laps making the raven growl as he glared down at the ball of fur.

"You reek of it…is that…Sasuke you smell."

"I always have the stnch of humans on me." Sasuke simply replied removing the wolf from his lap.

"No, theirs another smell there I've smelt it before…but I don't remember where from."

"Unless you mean Itachi I don't kow what your smelling."

Suigetsu pawed at his nose as he started rolling around on his back before laying on his stomach and snorting out.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow as he chewed his bite of food.

"That smell…it lingers…" he said with a tone of distaste.

"Wais a sec…"

Suigetsu suddenly ran off his paws hitting the hardwood becoming softer as he got further from the dinning room. Minutes later his paws became louder as he dropped an item in front of Sasuke, beside the table.

"This has the same scent, I knew I smelt it before."

"Isn't this…didn't Kyuubi give you this?"

"Yes Master Council men Kyuubi, my master, gave this too me when you choose me as your companion."

Sasuke let the collar in his hands slide over his fingers before griping it.

"You know Master Kyuubi kinda smelt like this too, I mean his cent on it has faded considerably but the scent on you kinda reminds me of his scent."

"You haven't gone to the high council lately have you?"

Sasuke tightened his grip on the collar as he lowered his head his bangs covering his face. Suigetsu pawed at Sasukes jeans before jumping into his lap.

"hey…did you do something stupid?"

"I…I don't know…"

Suigetsu blinked before nuzzling Sasukes cheek, pulling back when he felt tears drop onto his snout.

"Sasuke?"

Suigetsu rested a paw on Sasukes chest as the raven pulled the small wolf to his chest.

"Is it even possible to love a human? I mean I can understanding lusting after one, or even just using one for your pure amusement, but loving one? Is it even possible?"

Suigetsu nuzzled Sasukes chest not understanding what his owner wanted him to say.

"What are you talking about?"

"I…I've imprinted…on one of aniki's new employees."

"Imprinted…wait you mean he's human?"

Sasuke moved his head in a slight nod as he let go of the small wolf.

"But how?"

"That's what I want to know…you the weirdest part of all of this…his DJ name is Kyuubi…how did brother not notice this."

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

"Ah, well I did notice as such, I just didn't pay any mind to it. Are kind are known as fairytales you know."

Itachi looked to his brother as the younger raven paced the room.

"But why would Suigetsu smell such scent on me?"

"Maybe our dear Kyuubi has already found out…"

"Found out what?"

Itachi and Sasuke; Sasuke in a more startled way and Itachi in a calmer way, looked to the door to see Naruto leaning on the door.

"Sorry, I came to tell Itachi That Nori has a fever and is going home…" The blond scratched the back of his nck as he looked to his shoes feeling like he came at the wrong time.

"Actually, I'm glad you came, come sit."

Sasuke looked to his brother with worry but Itachi waved his fear away as Naruto took a seat.

"I was aonderin about something."

Naruto nodded.

"About?"

"Why did you choose the name Kyuubi?"

Naruto went back to rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well to be honest I've known the name since I was little, I don't remember how or when I heard it I just remembered the name, when I got older I searched the name and found the myth of the NineTail, I iked the story, kinda figured my folks used to read it to me…so yeah, that's where it came from…why do you ask?"

"Sasuke here wanted to know…I'm sorry if I seem to straight forward but your what? 18? 19?"

"Um…yeah something like that…" Narutos neck was starting to bleed from the abuse it was receiving.

"How did you come into the line of work you do now?"

"Well…um…I um…"

"Naruto, Doors open in five…might wanna go get ready."

Kisame interrupted the flustered blonds attempt at an answer. The blond nodded and quickly left the room and headed back to the booth.

"Awh! Sharky-sama! I wanted to know! I mean it was a harmless question…"

Kisame sighed

"Sasuke you might wanna go with him…seeing as he actually cam up here looking for you."

Sasuke moved for the first time since Naruto had startled him earlier. The raven exited the room and went down to the main floor as Kisame made his way to his husbands desk.

"Have you figured out what your going to do yet?"

"Not really…I don't even know where to start…"

"…This came from FlyMail not too long ago…and I have a feeling I know what it is…"

"You think they already know?" Itachi held his face in his hands.

"No, but October is around the corner, I'm guessing the meetings being held here this year…and you know the council will catch wind of Sasuke and Naruto, I mean this literally, Sasuke's smell is all over Naruto…"

Itachi whimpered as he opened the letter and sure enough, it was a request form to hold the annual United Species gathering at the Akatsuki this year. It was called a request form but if you refused to better have a good reason to do so.

"And Sasuke's too weak to when it comes to that boy…though with the event that has taken place he can't help but want to protect him…this is going to become one big mess…"

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

Naruto's headphones were blocking out the noise of the club goers as he planned each mix and edit of each song he was working with. The night had already become the early morning and the club would be closing in a couple hours. Naruto was waiting for these hours to pass so he could meet up with a certain raven that had asked him to stay after and close up with him, even though Naruto's week of closing was over he still agreed wanting to talk to the raven anyways. Naruto finally found himself mixing into the last song of the night, some of the club goers voicing their disappointment at hearing the blonds regular closing song.

Naruto shut his laptop as the last Bleeche was taken by Ten-Ten and some other girl who worked in the cages. He unplugged his laptop and slide it into his messenger bag before shutting down the whole DJ booth as he did every night. The echo of footsteps filled the empty warehouse as Naruto looked up from the booth and spotted dark spiked hair and pale skin. He watched as the raven locked all the garage like doors before turning nd locking eyes with him. Naruto let out a soundless gasp as he was caught staring.

"need any help?"

The blond shock his head before sling his bag over his shoulder and turning off the club motion lights and making his way to the raven. Said raven walked up the stairs that lead to his brothers office. He tuned to the blond and tilted his head slightly, beckoning the blond to follow him. Naruto nodded and quickly caught up to the raven.

"Itachi wanted to talk to you…he insisted he talk to you know before I had a chance to tell him we had plans…"

Naruto nodded and walked into the older ravens office he looked passed the door and froze his face going beet red.

"Humhp" Sasuke cleared his throat holding back a growl.

"Oh Otoutou don't act like you've never…oh…well hello."

Naruto squeaked as he moved behind Sasuke.

"What you've never seen a married couple kiss?"

Naruto shock his head.

"I'm sorry guess I was just…um…not except to see…it?….sorry"

"No, I did tell Otoutou to bring you here."

"No about what I asked before, I would stil like to know how you came to be a DJ…?"

Naruto leaned against the wall and thougt for a minute.

"It's always been a hobby of mine I guess…I was always fascinated with how you could mix sounds and create something even more beautiful…I basically taught myself everything I know…nothing exactly special…plus I could never hold a job for some reason…"

"So you've worked before?"

"yeah, like grocery stores and such…I got bored too easily…"

"Ah, well then, one more question…how long have you been on your own?"

Naruto looked to his boss and bit his lip.

"Excuse me?"

"You grew up without parents right?"

"Itachi!"

"Aniki!"

Both Kisame and Sasuke looked to the older raven.

"Don't you think that's enough?"

"Come on Naruto were leaving."

"No…it's okay…I've lived on my own since I was five…I made sure to stay in school and find food where ever I could…I had a mentor of sorts that checked in on me…otherwise I've raised myself…You probably know about my sickness then as well?"

"Sickness? I've heard of nothing related to medical difficulties…"

"Aniki what are you doing? Just leave him alone."

"Itachi like I said that's enough!" Kisame pushed Naruto and Sasuke both out the door s he shut it. Sasuke growled as the sound barrier was placed keeping him from hearing anything.

"Come on lets go." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's forearm and lead him to his car.

"Sasuke what about my car?"

Sasuke blinked as he looked up to the blond.

"Oh um…I guess you can just follow me…"

"Okay…where exactly are we going at 3 in the morning?"

"Um…we can head to my place…since I've already seen your place…I guess it's only fair…"

Naruto nodded.

"You know it doesn't bother me…"

Naruto leaned against Sasuke's car as he looked at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye.

"Most people believe asking someone about their past like that is rude or something, but I don't really care…yeah not having parents is rough but I got by and being scared of the fact that my parents aren't around isn't going to make the situation better so why hide it?"

Sasuke blinked he turned to Naruto before leaning his back on the car as well he turned his head and studied the blonds profile before leaning forward, Naruto decided to turn his head at this point, the males lips meeting softly.

"Finally…" the blond murmured against the others lips.

Sasuke let his hand come to rest on the junction between the blonds neck and the back of his ear. A few blond curls wrapping around his pinky and ring finger as he moved to stand in front of the blond, pressing his body lightly against him. He soon pulled back as his other hand rested on the blonds hip creating small circles on the slither of skin poking out from underneath the black shirt the raven had picked out for him.

Naruto's head lulled forward his bangs covering Sasuke's view of his face.

"I have to tell you something first…well there's more then one thing I need to tell you."

Sasuke reached hand beyond the blonds bangs and lightly gripped the blonds chin, he was startled to find a small line of tears dripping there as his finger lifted the blonds face into his view.

"What ever you have to say to me will not change mine mind about you…I promise."

Naruto just started crying harder as he pulled away from Sasuke, the raven tried to keep the blonds in his arms but found the blond really didn't want to be touched and let him go as to not make him panic.

"Follow me to my house…and we can talk their…okay?" The raven questioned as he walked behind the blond towards his car.

Naruto said nothing as he climbed into his car, he closed the door and looked up to the raven through the window. He finally nodded. Sasuke gave a weak smile as he hit the car with his hand lightly before running off to his own car and jump starting the car with the on button placed on his keys. By the time he climbed into his own car all he had todo was put it in reverse and back out.

Sasuke switched gears and looked behind him finding Naruto's car there he turned back to the road and made his way home. Within the next 20 minutes both males were puling into Sasuke's building. Sasuke stopped his car in the front of the building passing his keys to the car chauffer. He held up his hand indicating for the chauffer to hold on a minute as he strided to Narutos car. Motioning for the male to come out. Naruto slowly came out of his car keys in hand. Sasuke held out his hand.

"Give me your cars, I'll have your car parked with mine."

Naruto hesitated but handed his keys to Sasuke. At this point his face was red and puffy, he tried his best to cover it with his bangs as he followd Sasuke after he slipped the chauffer Naruto's keys as well.

The doorman greeted them with a smile as they went passed the threshold and into the elevator. Naruto noticed Sasuke click the top floor. Naruto bit his lip before sighing and leaning on Sasuke's side, as he did so an arm came around his waist pulling him closer after which a cheek was pressed to his forehead.

"Don't be scared…"

Naruto looked up to Sasuke with a questioning gaze.

"How did you…?"

"Your shivering, and it's barely the end of August, plus we live in Miami."

Naruto looked down as he blushed he opened his mouth to protest but stopped as the elevator binged and the doors slide open. Both males untangled from each other as Sasuke lead the way through the hall. Naruto couldn't help but stare all around him, even though it was only the hallway he could tell this was Sasuke's unit I just felt like him.

"Wait, the elevator is your door?"

Sasuke chuckled as he tilted his slightly back to look at the blond behind him as he kept walking.

"Well, this is part of my home yes, but it's just the entryway, the real front door is here."

He turned back pulling out his keys as he pushed one into the keyhole of the door in front of them. Naruto noticed the small white camera on the side of the door and proceeded to find a call box on the other side of the door with a small screen. Sasuke locked the door and turned to the threshold in front of them. There were four different ways to go from there, Sasuke pulled Naruto through the far left archway slipping his shoes off before his foot hit the hardwood of what could be a breakfast nook/reading nook. Nbaruto followed suite and took his own sandals off. There was another archway leading to the kitchen. Sasuke turned to the fridge and looked over to Naruto after opening the door.

"you want anything?" The raven asked.

Naruto shook his head but went to Sasuke's side and looked through the fridge. He shyly pointed to a can of coke.

Sasuke smirked as he picked up the can and held it in Naruto's face. The blond clamped both his hand around the can, seeing as Sasuke was holding it around the top with his fingertips. The blond thanked the raven before turning to the counter, he dropped the can as he yelped at what he saw.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

"What is that?!"

Naruto pointed to Suigetsu who was sleeping soundly in the island a few feet away from the fridge.

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle. Naruto pouted as he watched the raven go over to the small creature and pick him up.

"Hey Suigetsu wake-up we have guests…he's human." The raven whispered the last part in the wolf's fur.

The small wolf yawned as he pawed at Sasuke's chest before turning his head to the blond human.

Suigetsu stopped all movement and blinked at the male before him. He wiggled out of Sasukes grip and darted for the bond. Naruto yelped as he plastered himself against the wall on the side of the fridge.

"Calm down Naruto he won't bite you."

Suigetsu stopped right in front of Naruto and sniffed him like crazy before darting out the kitchen the sound of his paws gliding against the wood floors fading. Sasuke went ove to the blond and chuckled ruffling his hair as he lifted his head to look at him the blonds mouth formed into a pout.

"you okay?"

"Okay? Okay?! What is that?"

Again Sasuke chuckled.

"He's a rare half wolf breed, I found him in the forest when I was little…he kinda saved my life."

"He looks like a puppy though…?" Naruto questioned.

"He doesn't grow much."

As Sasuke responded the sound of paws hitting wood could be heard again. Sasuke turned to the wolf and blinked as he saw what was in his mouth.

"A collar? Is that his collar?"

Naruto looked to the small wolf.

"But he already has one on."

Sasuke stayed quiet as Naruto questioned the object in the wolf mouth.

Suigetsu looked to his owner and sharpened his gaze as he dropped the collar at his feet he sniffed the collar then Naruto then whined as he pawed at Naruto's foot.

"It…can't be…" Sasuke whispered under his breath.

Suigetsu stopped whining and cuddled up to Naruto's feet. Naruto stared at the wolf before slowly reaching down to pet him. The wolf snuggled even closer as the blond ran his fingers through his fur. Naruto fially picked the small wolf up and held it close.

"I don't know why but I feel like I've held him before…"

Sasuke didn't know if he should be happy or worried; happy because Suigetsu and Naruto were getting along, worried because he had a feeling Suigetsu knew something very important about Naruto and this something had to do with council men Kyuubi.

"Well, I'm glad he likes you…he usually doesn't like people, just ends up prancing away after sniffing them."

Sasuke decided to drown his worry for now. Sasuke picked up the forgotten can of soda and opened it over the sink taking a small sip after wiping off the over carbonated bubbles that had exploded over the sink. He passed the can to Naruto as the blond put the wolf down.

"I don't know why but…he feels so familiar…the feel of his fur on my fingers…it's like an old memory or something…"

The blond sipped at the cola, not aware of the war brewing in the head of the raven standing next to him.

**Sorry I've been sick…Anyways review please**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND OOCNESS.**

Naruto watched the TV screen as Sasuke came through the archway leading to the kitchen. He set down the tray in his hand reveling a small buffet of food for both males to share as they finished up the movie they were about to watch. Sasuke layed his nervousness to rest after he found Naruto didn't harp him for answers he was still confused about himself, after Naruto had felt a connection to Suigetsu. Sasuke fiddled with the remote turning the surround sound on as the previews ended and the actual movie started. Sasuke kneeled in front of the small table leaning his back on the front of the couch for support as he started making a plate for Naruto. Naruto smiled as Sasuke looked up to him before holding the plate up for him to take. Naruto giggled as he took the plate and watched Sasuke make his own plate. After he had finished Naruto grinned cheekily and pulled his feet from under him placing a leg on either side of Sasuke his feet entertwining on the taller males chest. Sasuke froze for a split second as he felt Naruto's legs circle under his shoulders, he looked up to Naruto again before he took his first bite of food.

"Is there a problem?" Naruto tried his hardest to hold back a bout of laughter as Sasuke looked at him slightly annoyed.

"Orange-dobe remove yourself from me."

Naruto couldn't hold back anymore, he set down his food as his shoulders started quivering and his hands went to his face. Sasukes first thought was that he had said something wrong and needed to fix it before the dobe caused them both pain.

"Naruto…you okay?"

Sasuke freed himself from the awkward embrace and turned getting on his knees to make up the height difference the couch was causing between the two males. Sasuke reached out to the blond but his hand never made contact as the blond fell on his sided a muffled sigh leaving his lips. His shoulders started quivering even more as he finally fell to the floor. Sasuke was starting to get worried and moved to hover over the blond. He gently grabbed Narutos hands, pulling them away from his face.

"Naru…to…whats-Ah hell nah!"

Sasuke threw the blonds hands back in his face as the blond finally vocalized his emotions. The dobe wasn't crying he wasn't even remotely upset, nope he was laughing his ass off.

"D-d-did y-y-you s-ssssee your f-f-face…Bahahahahaha!"

He couldn't stop the laughter as he started clutching his sides.

"hahaha…hmm…that was priceless….bawhahahaha…ow…ow….hahaha."

The blond started to wince as it started to become hard to breath.

"You little-"

Sasuke threw a throw pillow at his head making him laugh even harder.

"You wanna laugh…at me of all people huh? Huh?!"

Sasuke tackled the blond as he started to stand up and straddled him starting tickling him.

"No…ah…it already hurts…stop…Sasuke…STOP!"

The blond held back tears as it got hard to handle the sensation of being tickled when he as already starting to ache.

"I GIVE STOP!"

Sasuke finally rolled off the blond and stood up holding out his hand. The blond pushed his hand away as he held his stomach and glared up at the raven.

"that face doesn't work with your features…if anything it just makes things worse."

"Stop being such a teme!"

The raven chuckled as he turned back to his food and went to sit on the couch.

"You can lean on me but please don't do that again…I have this thing…with feet…"

The blond giggled but stopped himself as soon as his stomach protested.

"fine, but I'm mad at you…now I can't laugh."

"Good that means you'll shut up, eat, and watch the movie."

Sasuke smirked as he got Narutos tongue sticking out as his answer. The blond soon joined him on the couch and drapped his legs over the ravens lap leaning on the arm rest to still be able to eat and watch the TV at the same time. The move was already fifteen minutes in by the time they actually sat down to watch it.

Sasuke watched the blond out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the blond would smiling to himself at certain part of the movies and even saw a couple tears during the 'heart brake' scene. Sasuke also watched as a small grain of rice landed on the corner of the blonds mouth. He slowly put his own plate down and leaned to where the blond was laying down, having already finished his food Naruto had scooted down and had his head on the arm rest now. Sasuke leaned further and finally Naruto turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Sas-" his voice was cut-off as the raven leaned into his face his eyes on the grain of rice.

"You forgot this." was what Naruto heard before the raven licked the side of his mouth before kissing him softly. Sasuke maneuvered the grain to the tip of his tongue before lightly teasing the blonds bottom lip, the blond got the message and slightly parted his lips as the raven slipped the grain into the blonds mouth. He made sure it was on the blonds tongue before pulling back slightly. Naruto didn't fell the grain of rice until the raven had removed his mouth from his, having realized what the raven had done the blond couldn't stop the hard blush that made it's way on his face.

"T-th-thanks." he whispered turning back to the movie.

The rest of the movie was watched with Sasukes head on Narutos chest their legs and arms tangled around each other comfortably.

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

"_Sasuke?" Naruto called out._

_The first thing that confused Naruto was that he wasn't in Sasuke's theater anymore. He then noticed everything seemed much closer to the ground. Finally his voice sounded much too high-pitched to him. _

_Naruto looked all around taking in the scenery, he found he was in a parlor like room, there was a fireplace with a massive mantel and many pictures on top of it, in front of the fire place were two reading chairs and a small bookcase on the side of the fireplace. Naruto moved closer to the fireplace, as the window on the other side of the room was letting in a draft. He looked up to where the pictures were, with the faint glow of the fire he could make out three figures in most of the photo's but couldn't see the faces, he reached up catching one of the photos with his finger tips. He brought the picture down to eye view and saw that all three people in the photo were male, one was pretty tall with long shaggy blond hair, he had a toothy grin on his face, Naruto gasped as he looked at the little boy in his lap._

"_I-is that me?"_

_Naruto shook the idea from his mind as he looked to the final male in the picture, it seemed like he teenage looking red head didn't belong in the sa of blond but he looked just as happy as the two blonds did either way. _

"_Naruto? What are you doing?" A voice from the doorway came. _

_Naruto turned to the voice-_

"Naruto?"

"Orange-Dobe wake up…please wake-up."

Naruto jolted awake, the first thing he could see was a very worried Sasuke.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" He said as he yawned.

"You okay?" Sasuke relaxed but kept Narutos gaze.

"Yeah…why wouldn't I be?"

"You were tossing and turning in your place dobe."

Naruto shook his head his bangs falling into his face, he giggled blowing them out of his face.

"yeah…sorry I tend to do that when I have…that dream…"

Sasuke smirked as he kissed the blonds forehead where his bangs had parted his hand resting on his neck, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the skin.

"hmm…What dream?" he asked yawning himself.

"…nothing important just a bunch of nonsense." the blond grinned and pecked the ravens nose.

"If you say so." the raven dropped the subject knowing the blond would come to him if he wanted to talk about it.

"What time is it anyways?"

"four in the afternoon which isn't surprising seeing as we didn't fall asleep till like eight in the morning."

"I sometimes forget I'm nocturnal." the blond giggled.

"that's how you live when you work in a club."

The blond nodded yawning again, the raven followed with his own yawn.

"Your contagious." the raven growled.

The blond giggled halfway through his yawn as he leaned up further, moving as if he were about to stand.

"No," the raven locked his arms around the blonds torso pushing him down by pushing all his weight on the body beneath him. "let's sleep some more."

"Sasuke…please don't put all your weight on my bladder…I gotta pee…"

The raven growled but let go of the blond. Naruto walked to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face.

'why did I have that dream again…now of all times…why?' the blond used to believe the dream meant their was hope of finding his family, hope of finding out who the blond and red head in the picture were and if the smaller blond was really him or just a trick of the light, the dream used t comfort him, but now it just taunted him, it was more of a nightmare then anything else.

Naruto opened the bathroom door and heard a small clang to his left. He walked down the hall and found himself in the kitchen.

"Your house will never sees to amaze me."

The raven smirked as he turned to the blond with a cup of OJ in his hands.

"You hungry?"

"When am I not?"

The raven turned to the cabinets and grabbed a small pan from the hanging rack before gesturing to the now open cabinet to his right.

"What do you want?"

The blond chose his food and waited as the raven cooked.

"Sasuke this is delicious!" the blond moaned as he swallowed the bite of food in his mouth.

Sasuke let a small smile grace his lips as he shook his head softly.

"Orange-Dobe."

Naruto grinned around his sip of juice.

"um…Sasuke…" the blond dropped his grin as he twirled his fork around his now empty plate.

"Ye-"

"_these aliens from outer space trying to shoot us down…COME ON!"_

Naruto blushed as he ran to the living room and grabbed his phone from the table.

"Yello….oh hi….no….not yet…a place…does it matter? I'm not doing drugs or anything like that!…NO!…DAD!…I'm hanging up! Was their a point to this conversation!…yeah yeah yeah I'll be there in 20."

A grumbling Naruto stormed back into the kitchen as he slammed his phone shut shving it in his pocket.

"your dad?"

"Adoptive father…anyways…I gotta go…I'll see ya at work?"

The raven nodded as he crossed the room and followed the blond to the entryway, he pulled on his arm lightly after he had stepped into his shoes, the blond swiveled back on the heel of his foot and was meet with a pair of lips on his own.

"Bye."

"yeah…bye"

The blond blushed as he turned to open the door.

"I'll have the chauffer bring your car to the entrance." the raven called out the door as the blond left, his hone already in hand clicking away at the number to the front desk.

Naruto waited for his car in the front thanked the man who brought it around and drove off to his and his fathers favorite coffee spot. Naruto walked into the café and quickly spotted his father waving like a manic in the back corner. Naruto ran a hand down his face as he sighed. As soon as he came into view his fathers face dropped.

"Naru…look at me."

"What?"

"….nothing…never mind…anyways!" and the smile was back.

"How are you?"

"Find dad fine."

"So anything _new_ in your life?"

Naruto gave his father a look as a glint came over his eyes as he said the word new…well eye, Naruto sighed as he looked at his father with his overly grown bangs covering his right eye. His long blond hair pulled into a pony tail and his one visible eyes smothered in eyeliner.

"Dad how old are you? Wearing eyeliner like that! Makes you look like even more of s girl!"

"oh hush! It makes me look younger!"

"Your crazy!"

"Hmm…wonder where you get it from…?"

"Me…me? I'm crazy?"

"you're the one causing a scene" At this the older blond darted his eyes around the café, Naruto followed his fathers eyes and sweat dropped as he saw people around them giving them both weird stares. Naruto leaned closer to his father and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Just go wipe it off!"

"don't wanna." was the simply reply.

"You know what!…wait why am I even here…didn't you have something to tell me?"

"Ah yes! You see daddy has- dammit! Hey babe over here!"

"..huh….babe?…Huh?"

Naruto turned to find a tall male making his way over to their table as he came into view Naruto could see his hair was dyed blood red ( the burnet roots were starting to show).

"Naruto this is Sasori…he's my…-" the last part was said lowly to the point that Naruto couldn't pick up what he said.

"Your what?"

"I'm Deidara's Fiancé."

Naruto stuck his pinky in his ear and pulled out s chunk of wax and flicked it onto the floor.

"Sorry say again?"

"Naruto don't be rude!"

"RUDE?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU GOT ENGAGED! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU WERE DATING!"

"Um excuse me sir…can you try to keep your voice down?" Came the voice of a timid waiter walking over to their table.

"I'm sorry for my sons behavior…please forgive him."

"No problem just please keep it down."

Deidara nodded and waved the waiter away.

"You! Calm down! Don't you ever embarrass me like that again!" Deidara said firmly as he turned back to Naruto.

"Now, yes I didn't tell you I was dating…why?…because I didn't want this to be just some fling that would get you riled up after he 'broke my heart'."

Naruto thought it over before shrugging.

"So you love my dad here huh?"

Sasori nodded as he sipped the coffee set in front of him, which he had ordered as the two blonds fought between each other.

"And you really love him no tricks."

"I can promise you I have no intentions of hurting your father in any way shape or form."

Deidara giggled.

"teehee I love you Sori." the older blond gushed as he attached himself to the red heads arm.

Sasori smiled and pecked the older blonds head.

"seems legit to me…thanks for telling me dad…but I better get home and shower and such before I go to work…but send me an invitation to the wedding I'll definitely be there! Bye love you!"

The blond gave his father a quick hug before leaving the café.

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

Sasuke strode into the already packed club, he moved his way through a group of people finding a seat on the couch next to The Box. Here he found himself facing a bedroom type scene were two of the male staff were role playing a rough make-out session. Sasuke watched the scene with boredom before he looked up and locked eyes with Naruto at the DJ booth. Naruto grinned at him as he swiped an undertone into the song he was playing making the crowd go wild. Sasuke winked at him before turning to the bar he ordered a drink and a bottle water and sipped his drink as he went up to the booth and put the water at Naruto's feet. Naruto looked down and thanked the raven silently as he reached down to grab to bottle, when he did he was pulled down slightly by the raven and kissed quickly.

"I'll be in Tachi's office." the raven said into his ear before letting him go.

The blond mouthed okay before going back to work as the raven turned to go up the stairs to his brothers office. Sasuke slipped in to the room to find Kisame leaning against the big window. He had the sound barrrier up and was watching the crowd.

"You really love doing that don't you?"

"Passes the time while Itachi's in meetings"

"Aren't you supposed to be by the door just incase something goes wrong? You know being his bodyguard and all?"

"You and me both know your brother is more then capable of handling himself, and technically I'm just here to make sure he doesn't cause trouble for himself…which he does often. As for meetings. their all the same, whether it's drugs or hookers, either are pretty easily handled."

Sasuke shrugged not caring about what his brother was really up to. He went and stood at the other side of the window like last time and watched Naruto. Kisame watched athe raven out of the corner of his eye.

"You really like him don't you?"

"Kisame…I've imprinted on him…how much more could I like him?"

"Well…"

"I'm gonna stop you there, you know for a fact that I would never instinctively imprint, I don't need a useless bag to fuck."

"I know…it's just peculiar that you've imprinted on him period, not only is imprinting on a human un heard of, you of all people I would never think to even give a human such a right."

"Naruto…he's…different…he's just different…"

Kisame didn't say anymore and within the next few seconds Itachi came into his office draping his arms around Kisames middle and leaning his head on his back.

"You good?" Kisame asked turning his head to look at his husband.

"I'm fine just tired…Sasuke have you told Naruto anything?"

"I'm not that stupid Itachi."

"Never said you were, but you seemed pretty worried about doing so the other night."

Sasuke kept silent.

"I haven't had the time to check if This event has reached the Guardians, Hidan hasn't found out yet."

Sasuke held back a wince as he remembered Kakuzu and Tobi were also set-up with Itachi as the Guardians of their territory.

"Either way he's the only person we have to worry about for now until the council sends the two new assigned Guardians."

Sasuke nodded not trusting his voice to not crack.

"Either way you need to keep your Distance when in public without making it look like your avoiding Naruto-"

"That means not repeating that stunt you pulled a few minues ago…don't think no one saw that…"

Sasuke turned to Kisame.

"You saw me kiss him?"

The tall muscled male nodded.

"Otoutou you need to be very careful right now, until I can get a chance to talk to you know who."

Sasuke sighed but nodded.

"I feel like there's something else going on here…I have a bad feeling I just pulled us into a bigger mess then when think…"

**Review Please**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND OOCNESS.**

"_Naruto what are you doing?"_

_Naruto turned to the doorway from where the voice was coming._

Naruto opened his eyes and sighed as he sat-up in bed, he felt something else move on the bed and turned to the side and smiled softly. He layed back down and watched as the raven slept. He moved his bangs out of his face and traced a finger down the males neck, sliding the tip over the outline of his veins'.

"Hmm…why are you up?"

"I thought you were a heavy sleeper?"

Sasuke pulled the blond to him and yawned.

"I am but I was already awake and was planning on going back to sleep…you…sleep."

"Sasuke…?"

"hn?"

Naruto nuzzled the ravens torso with his cheek before he spoke.

"I have this dream…I think I'm younger in the dream…like 4 or 5...There's a fireplace and a bunch of pictures on the mantel of the fire place…" Sasuke started rubbing small circles in to the blonds lower back, feeling this was hard for him to share. "There's always a strong breeze from the window on the other side of the room and I move closer to the fireplace…I reach up and grab one of the pictures…and I stare at it seeing each persons face in the picture…I think it's my family…I always hoped it was…ever since I started having the dream…I always hoped…"

The blonds timid voice had turned to sobs and he slowly started to cry. Sasuke pulled him closer kissing his forehead.

"Hey…it's ok…shhhhh…Naruto…what do the people in the picture look like?"

Sasuke willed the blonds heartache to go away, his heart fell to the pit of his stomach as he felt each tremble of the males body press against him.

"There's an older version of me…he's smiling like crazy and I think…I-I'm in his lap…then… think…my…my…" The blond shook his head as he started to shack more.

"Shhh…shhh…it's ok you don't have to tell me…it's ok."

The raven let the blond cry on his chest for sometime before he found the male to have fallen asleep. The blond had somehow turned both males so that he was laying on top of the raven. Sasuke kept running his hands through the males hair trying to put an image to the blonds retelling of his dream.

'was this what he wanted to tell me…that he has no family? That he wants a family…?" Sasuke racked his brain for an answer but only came up with what if's, nothing felt concrete enough. Sasuke shut his eyes and willed himself to just fall asleep and forget about it.

A few hours later Sasuke woke up and found Naruto still fast asleep. Sasuke moved his hand from the blonds blond back and reached for his phone on the night stand next to the bed. He clicked the home button and watched the screen light up telling him the time and weather.

"Naruto…Hey Naruto…Orange-Dobe wake-up."

The blond stirred before lifting his torso putting all his weight on his hands and knees.

"Dob-e…"

Naruto looked down and blushed as he found himself pushing all of his lower body into the raven beneath him. Sasuke smirked as he watched the blush over take the blonds face.

"What will you do now?"

The blond pouted as he was pulled back down and the raven kissed him softly, intensifying the kiss as he ran his hands down the blonds back.

"Sasu-ke…"

The raven moved to the blonds neck and suckled softly on the soft skin presented to him, careful to not leave a mark he ran his tongue down a large vein before butterfly kissing down the blonds collar bone. The raven smirked as he bite down on the skin just below the bone where he knew no one would see the mark from under the blonds shirt. Naruto gasped as he was bitten, though his gasp was short lived as his mouth was covered with the ravens again. The blond wrapped his arms around the ravens neck and giggled as the raven pulled back a little.

"Orange-Dobe…it's time to get ready for work."

The blond pouted but nodded and rolled off the raven, getting on his feet and heading to the bathroom.

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

Naruto nodded his head to the music flowing into his ears from his headphones. His hands racing over the records as he made a mix of two songs, the crowd was going wild loving every second of it. Naruto added his own little spice to the mix by synthesizing his voice and adding it to the song as well. Naruto smirked happily as he let himself get lost into his work. He felt a thud next to his feet and looked down to see Sasuke had brought his water like always and saluted him as a thank you, the raven rolled his eyes, added a quick wink and walked away.

Sasuke smirked as he strode through the crowd of people, he found a comfortable place in the middle of the crowd and closed his eyes, he held out his hands and let the music take control of his body, mind and soul. He flowed into the group of people but stood out all at he same time. A brave soul decided he could start grinding him from behind the raven growled under his breath before making a swift movement back that lead to hitting the guy in the chest, ultimately the guy walked away coughing. A girl thought she suited the raven better and did the same as the guy, this ending in the girl giving Sasuke a nasty look after he whispered how ugly she looked into her ear.

Naruto had finished the intense mix and watched as his boyfriend turned every person around as they tried to dance with him. The blond couldn't help but smile, he figured the raven was serious about him and wasn't going to mess them up. Naruto didn't know that normally Sasuke disliked humans immensely. Either way Naruto was a special one.

The night club become more and more claustrophobic as the night wore on. Eventually everyone was pushed out and the Bleeches were left to Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto packed up his laptop and grumbled as he balanced two drunkards on either side of him, while trying to keep his laptop from banging on his hip. Sasuke was having just about the same trouble with two drunk girls falling all over him. The blond resisted as he gained the urge to pry both girls away from HIS Sasuke. Thus Naruto was a grubling mess throughout the whole car ride seeing as the last Bleeche left had to be one of those God forsaken girls.

"I swear if you don't shut-up I will beat you into next week."

"Omg…your so hot…we should like…you know…" The bleached blond bimbo kept going on and on about how much her and Sasuke seemed to 'need' each other. "Let's drop the blond bitch and go somewhere, like seriously dude your like a bummer."

Sasuke finally had it, you can talk about him, you can insult him, you can even say you wanna have sex with him, but you talk about HIS Naruto in that way and your done!

"Ok, look blond bitch-" Sasuke made it a point to look at the girl as he said this. "Fuck off."

"Fuck? Yeah lets do that!"

"Ugh! I swear Sasuke I'm going to pull-over and throw her out!"

"shaddup ya…fuck killer." The bleach blond pronounced the p as though she were pulling a lolly out of her mouth and pointed accusingly at Naruto as she finished her short sentence.

Sasuke turned to the blond and held her gaze, within the next few minutes the blond passed out cold. Naruto was too busy fuming and focusing on the road to noticing the weird turn of events and took that the alcohol and finally paralyzed her blood system knocking her out.

Sasuke sighed as he held the bridge of his nose. By the time the had dropped off the girl Naruto had become very tired. Sasuke switched places with him and took the wheel driving them to his place for much needed sleep. Sasuke looked over the dashboard to see it was already past six in the morning. He chewed on his cheek a bit as he pulled into the underground parking lot having thought it too early to make someone else park the car for him. He looked over to Naruto as he pulled into his parking space.

'Another sleepless night…and Naruto's car is still at Akatsuki's…shit…I'm making it very easy for someone to find out…ugh!'

Sasuke pried himself out of the driver seat and walked around to the passenger seat. He maneuvered one arm behind Naruto's back and the other around his knees he slowly pulled him from the car and held him to his chest. The blond stirred slightly but settled, his face borrowing into Sasukes neck. The raven couldn't help but smile as he kissed the blonds forehead and held him tighter as he made his way to the elevator.

Once the raven had reached his door he balanced Naruto against the door, trying not to mush the blond into the door as he unlocked the door. He toed his shoes off before padding to his room Suigetsu was in the room and perked up and he heard the door open.

"Hey, he's asleep so your fine."

"Sasuke-sama…I'm confused…why haven't you told your brother?"

Sasuke set the blond down on the bed pulling his shoes off as Suigetsu curled to the blonds back.

"I'm waiting until I find out more myself…it's easy to see your onto something…your so comfortable around him…but Suigetsu he's human…I would be able to tell if he wasn't…I do feel completely different with him but at the same time…he's human…"

Suigetsu laid his head on his paws and huffed out.

"Sasuke-sama…he's…I don't know he smells just like master…of course his scent has a spin on it but it's still Masters aura nonetheless…you know Master did have a younger brother…but he died…a long time ago…"

"What does that have to do with Naruto?"

"I don't know…maybe it will give us a clue…"

"Okay…Naruto Chiba….Adopted, no known bloodline, he's a DJ, his stage name is Kyuubi…the name of your Master, not to mention a High Council member…leader of the Jinchuriki kingdom…I don't see how this all fits in with me…the Uchiha's have always kept to themselves…Itachi was the first to marry out of love, not contract, even mother and father were contracted together…How come I have to be the odd ball who has the never seen ability to imprint on a human."

"Ability to what?!"

Sasuke tamed his urge to jump as he heard Naruto's voice from below him.

"Your awake?…how long have you been awake?"

'shit'

"What-who are you talking to?"

'double shit'

"And why did you just relay my whole life and your families linage…what do you mean you're the 'odd ball' and why did you call me a human?…were all humans!…except for Suigetsu here…besides that…what the hell is going on?!"

'triple…SHIT'

"Naruto calm down please…"

"Tell me what the nonsense you were just spewing means and maybe I will!"

"Naruto…I…shit…I'm not human…"

"…"

Naruto stared at the raven, he blinked, he stared harder, he blinked, then he burst out laughing.

"Hmm…yeah and I'm this 'Jinchuriki leader' you mentioned." the blond wiped some tears from his eyes and sighed.

"Naruto I'm not joking…"

The blond went back to laughing, Sasukes eye twitched.

"Suigetsu show him." Was the calm command Sasuke gave to the wolf.

"um…hi?"

Naruto stopped laughing and stared at the small wolf.

"You…talked…"

"yes, yes I did."

"HOLY SHIT!"

Naruto jumped out of the bed plastering himself to the wall.

"T-th-that proves nothing…so the mute can talk…that doesn't prove your some alien or something."

Sasuke sighed and held the bridge of his nose, he held out his hand and snapped his fingers, the light turned on.

"You have a motion sensitive lighting system."

Sasuke held back a growl as he held his hand out palm up towards Naruto, suddenly Naruto was completely plastered to the wall unable to move.

"L…Let…S…St…st…Stop!"

The blond struggled under the ravens strangle.

Sasuke fell to his knees as he closed his hand and Naruto fell to the floor wheezing and gasping for breath.

"you…you…fuck…holy shit…holy fucking shit…what the hell are you!"

Sasuke looked to the blond with a lank expression, still on his knees he went to stand up.

"Stay there!"

Naruto moved closer to the door.

"Naru-"

Sasuke moved closer.

"No! Stay Away!" Naruto held out his hand, the raven stopped moving and let a wave of pain cross his face briefly. "Fuck…I let you…and you…and we…and…fuck…fucking hell…"

Naruto looked up to Sasuke for he had been staring at the floor as he tried to wrap his head around what was going on. He new this wasn't a dream, oh how he wished he would wake up and find NORMAL, HUMAN Sasuke sleeping next him. The blond grabbed his shoes from by the bed and bolted out the bedroom door clambering for the front door. Sasuke ran after him and pulled him by the arm.

"Naruto, Naruto please just-"

"Get the fuck off me!"

"Naruto."

"LET GO OF ME YOU FREAK!"

Sasuke growled out and slashed his arm in front of Naruto's face, he didn't hit him but niw the blond could not move or talk.

"Naruto, listen! Yes, I am not a mere human, I am more of a super human…I'm a Natural, I can't help it! I was born this way, I didn't choose this, for the love of fuck I didn't even choose you…no this isn't some joke, it's called imprinting, it is the way Naturals mark another as their soul-mate…the reason I said I was and 'odd ball' was because it is not only forbidden but impossible to do such a thing to a human, Naturals and humans are forbidden from entering in any kind of relationship with each other wether it be friends or lovers, none of it is accepted…but somehow I imprinted on you, and doing so causes both parties to want to be near each other, me being the one that imprinted on you I am, by nature very protective of you and would kill to make sure you stayed out of harms way. That said, this type of imprint is soul bound I did not purposely imprint on you, my soul reached out to yours and made what we call a 'binding mark'. Now if another Natural were to find out about my imprint on you, or the mere fact that we are as close as we are to each other, we would both be presented to the High Council, put on trial then you would have your memory erased, and I would have the option of either being turned into a human or be killed on the spot, now I know you probably think being turned into a human wouldn't be bad right? Wrong, not only would my memory of you be erased, but my life as I know it would be forgotten I would forget I was ever a Natural n top of losing you…Even if you went out that door right now you would not be able to sleep at all for the rest of the day, you will come into work and ask my brother for your severance pay and by the way he probably already knows you know, don't ask how, even I don't know that, I would somehow walk into the room and you would fall to your knees or into my arms and tell me your sorry because it hurts to much to not be around me. And no I am not saying this because I'm being ecological, I'm saying this because of my imprint, again it connects us, emotionally and physically, just being away from me will make you go crazy, and I'm not exaggerating, jus ask Itachi he went through it with Kisame…I'll let him tell you the story if you really want to know…besides all of that, Naruto, my heart already hurts…if you were to leave I would go crazy aswell, and that's of my own will…because…even before I found out about the imprint…I had already fallen for you…"

"Not just that, you can not leave this apartment even if you wanted to."

Sasuke darted his eyes up as he heard his brothers voice.

"Ainki? Wha…how?"

"You already knew I knew, anyways Hidan heard something and is now looking for you and Naruto, I think he already knows everything, but if he can't find you then he won't have evidence to show the High Council…Kisame is doing everything he can to keep him off the right track…either way you guys are stuck here, I will over look Sasuke's work and I have a replacement for you Naruto…Naruto?…Sasuke how many times have I told you…" Itachi went into a mini rant as he flicked his wrist releasing the MindNumb on Naruto.

Naruto shivered as he fell on his knees embracing himself as he kept his eyes down.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

The blond didn't say or do anything, it was as if the MindNumb was still in motion he was just now on the ground instead of standing.

"Naruto we aren't some alien race, there's Naturals all around you, you probably pass just as much Naturals as you do humans on a daily basis, though most Naturals don't have the powers me and Sasuke do, yes they have powers, but usually it's something simple like, super strength or they can do some simple party trick, in other words we're of different rank. They Uchiha's belong to the Demon kingdom, the High kingdom, meaning were of the highest rank next to the royal family themselves…but that will all be explained later!"

Itachi smiled as he patted Naruto on the head.

"Nows come on get up and go be lovey-dovey with emo-boy over there before he does something stupid."

"I'm right here you know." Sasuke growled.

Naruto finally looked up tears filled his eyes.

"I…I…" He could not even describe what was going on in his hand at that point.

Sasuke kneeled in front of him but stopped there not knowing what to do, he didn't have to wait long before Naruto lunged into his lap full out crying.

"I'm sorry…I'm just so sorry."

Sasuke breathed out a sigh of relief as he pulled the blond tightly to his chest.

"I forgive you, though I never blamed you, it's a lot to take in…"

"But, I was so mean…and...and…Sasuke I love you…"

"As I do you…now come on…we need sleep…I knw your still awake on sheer willpower at this point."

The blond nodded and let the raven carry him bridal style back to his room while Itachi let himself telling Sasuke he would be back later to help Sasuke explain more to the blond.

"Sasuke…I..don't think your…a freak…it's-insert yawn-kinda cool…when..I reaaally..think about…it…" Naruto dragged out some words and feel dead asleep as he finished.

"Nah, your way cooler…" the raven murmured into the blonds hair before breathing in the blonds scent as he laid him on the bed for the second time that night.

"Suigetsu sleep next to him, I need to go do something."

Suigetsu complied by padding his way over to the where the blond was and curling up next to him, falling back to sleep himself.

Sasuke left the bedroom closing the door behind him silently as he walked down the hall and turned into another archway that lead to another hall he stopped at the first door in the hall and walked into the room. Inside was a sizely library. There was even a second floor with a spiral staircase and rail so that you could see if anyone was up their.

"Karin? You up?"

A Spider the size of a city rat crawled over to Sasuke and climbed a web to meet his eyes.

"What's up? Rare to see you in here."

"yeah sorry about that, I need any book on the history of the Jinchuriki Kingdom." Sasuke rushed through his apology and demanded said book.

"Jinchuriki…jinchuriki…Ah! I have several, check shelf B and R there should be a couple on each shelf, though if your looking for battles stick to R, if your looking for family history look on shelf B." Sasuke bowed his hanks and climbed the staircase to bookshelf B. And of course he found three books on the topic he was looking for. He went back down the staircase and laid out the books on a reading table grabbing a chair and flipping open the first one. Sasuke skimmed through each book jotting down notes in a notebook he had had Karin fetch for him. By the time he had learned all he could from the three books the sun looked like it was about ready to set. Sasuke fished for his phone in his pocket and checked the time. It was already going on 5 in the afternoon. Sasuke rubbed his eyes as he could imagine just how tired he looked now, but his going overboard did not go to waste, he had found out enough to come to a minor…possible conclusion, and this conclusion could save Naruto and him both.

Sasuke put the books back and took his note book with his as he went to his room. Naruto was still fast asleep when he walked through the door and fell fast first onto his bed, he curled in on himself for a second before he picked Suigetsu up and placed him in front of Naruto as he claimed Naruto's back as his pillow and drapped his arms around the blonds fram and pulled him closer to him, Both the wolf and the blond snuggling closer behind them.

**Review Please**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND OOCNESS.**

**(I'm sorry I have not posted but, as you can see I posted three chapters at once so…yeah!)**

Sasuke struggled to open his eyes as he awoke. His eyes finally compromised and blinked open, Sasuke willing shut his eyes again and hissed softly as the sun glared into his face. Sasuke then realized something else was moving in his bed.

"Suigetsu wake-up." the raven growled knowing the mutt always squirmed when he was dreaming of chasing wild animals.

"But, Sasuke-sama I'm over here…and very much awake…"

Sasuke turned his head to the wall opposite of the window where the sun was coming in and opened his eyes to see Suigetsu sitting down, his tail wagging lazily as he looked up at his master. Sasuke then turned back to where the movement had been and saw a yawning blond start to sit up.

"Meh…stupid sun"

'Oh…' Everything finally clicked in Sasukes mind as he leaned forward and kissed a slither of skin that was shown as the blond stretched his arms up in a yawn. Naruto jumped slightly looking down at the raven and blushing.

"Morning…" the blond murmured in a shy voice.

"Morning" Sasuke replied sitting up himself.

"Did you get enough sleep?" The raven asked pulling the blond, by the waist, to his chest.

He laid his chin on the blonds shoulder as the blond leaned into the ravens touch. He murmured a 'mhm' as he nodded, another yawn escaping his lips.

Naruto turned slightly in the ravens hold and pecked his cheek.

"I'm hungry!"

"Yeah, I'm famished myself."

"Famished? You and your brother talk like were in the 20th century sometimes…"

"Well…there's a reason for that…"

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

Itachi stepped into the large hall and turned into a room on the right. He walked up to a podium like stand and waved his hand over a sensor. Five screens popped out from the walls, creating a circle around him.

"Long time no see guys!"

"Itachi, I've just received word of what has happened…I am not pleased."

"You brat! i Swore that brother of yours would create more trouble then you have!"

"Interesting….very interesting."

"I'm surprised, that prude actually likes it up the ass?"

"What the hell is wrong with you Uchihas!"

Itachi ran his hand down his face 'yup…this is going to be messy…'

"Okay, guys please….listen I know this sounds bad but, have you ever heard of such a thing happening? Sasuke never intended to do such a thing, not just that were talking about imprinting! Imprint is only possible between one of the three true loves, once the imprint is created their bonded for life, they didn't mate!"

The five people on the screens pondered on this, each with a different expression.

The one who had talked first closed his eye's in thought, his stress washing over his face as his silver gravity defying hair deflated slightly. Being the leader of the Demon kingdom, not to mention part of the Uchiha linage, his eminence displeasure showed on his face.

The second had her blond hair in two long low pigtails, Tsunade, the leader of the Angelic kingdom. She looked down on Itachi with a hard glare.

The third had his hands clamped together in front of him his face a mixture of amusement and deep thought. His long black hair shone in the bright lighting of the room around him on the screen, Orochimaru, (Oro, for short ) Leader of the shadow Kingdom.

The fourth scratched at his head still pondering the questioning he had brought up, his bright white hair being longer then everyone else's was pulled into a loose ponytail straight down his back. Jariya, the leader of the Reptilian kingdom shrugged his shoulders before staring boredly to the side of his screen. A hand came up and smacked him, at the sametime Tsunade's hand could be seen reaching off screen.

Finally, the fifth held his head in his hands his long red hair falling past his face as he tilted his head down, Kyuubi Uzumaki, taking his mother's surname after becoming leader of Jinchuriki kingdom (seeing as she was the last leader).

Itachi sweat dropped as he watched all their faces. The five people before him created the High Council of the Naturals.

'how they all become leaders is beyond me…' The older raven thought to himself as he cleared his throat to address all of them.

"Look, you have to believe this isn't Sasuke's fault…Come on…you know Sasuke, he isn't one of those dumbass's that risks his life for such skum as humans. I mean seriously where practically all family here!…do you really want to loose a family member."

The older raven gave a pleading look as Kyuubi opened his mouth.

"Itachi-nii-san…the law is the law…family or not…"

"What do you mean? Imprint is not stated in the law!"

"Itachi-"

"Enough Kyuubi, Itachi bring the boys here, I will clarify the Imprint and we will go from there…this does not mean there will be no consequences…they will just be…adjusted" Kakashi stated with his hands folded across the table he was sitting at his covered chin leaning on his hands.

Itachi opened his mouth to protest but received a warning look from Tsunade that shut him quickly.

"Fine…I'll be back in a few days."

"You have 24 hours."

"24?"

"Itachi that's more then enough time."

"Just bring the brats here before I kill all three of you!"

Itachi glared at Jariya before turning to Oro with the same glare, he finally turned to Tsunade and huffed. He finally turned to leave slam the door behind him.

"Oh, boy! Kakashi, did you read the information given for the boy?"

"I did…"

"Please don't say anymore…it's not possible…"

Kyuubi's screen turned fuzzy as he cut his connection.

"You guys do know it could be true right? Like Tsunade said the Information is very similar…"

"Impossible, there was no evidence."

"But that's just it Oro! There was no evidence not even a tooth to ID him with, nothing…it's too freaky to not be true!"

"Leave it alone for now while find out soon"

At that one by one all the screens went blank.

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

"You see…well…Naturals…we age differently then humans…every-"

Sasuke's cellphone went off and a knock came from the door. Naruto jumped as both resounded at the same time.

Sasuke picked up his cellphone and headed to the door.

"Yeah?"

"Answer the door."

Sasuke hung-up his phone.

"Can't you just knock like a normal person? Or just text saying I'm here?"

"I feel if I call and tell you to answer the door then you will and not someone else...humph…I'm here to relay a message…to you…"

Kisame came into the front hall and his eyes darted to Naruto as he peeked his head out from the archway in-between the halls.

"Oh…I'll be in your room?"

Sasuke nodded and waved him off.

"What's happening now?"

"The Council has already found out as has requested a meeting with you-"

"Ok then stay here with Naruto-"

"-and Naruto."

"Until I- Pardon? Did you say AND Naruto?"

"He must not know who he is going to see, or why…"

"Are those old hags all crazy? Bringing a human to the courts? Everyone their will…they'll-"

"Calm down, My team and I were given orders to escort you."

As Kisame said this a green haired male appeared from behind him, an extra shadow could be seen attached to his own.

"You know Zetsu and Kabuto, I'm sure."

"hn…" Was Sasuke's only response as he mentally cooled himself down.

"Kabuto…"

A light silver haired male appeared from the Second shadow added to Zetsu's, the silverest pushed his glasses up the bridge of is nose.

"Sorry it's sort of a habit."

"When do we leave?" Sasuke asked as he brought Kisames attention back to the situation at hand.

"As soon as you get Naruto."

Sasuke calmed his rapidly raising angry and bite down on his tongue as he turned to get the afore motioned blond.

"Orange-dobe."

Naruto turned his head up from the spot on the floor he had been staring at.

"Yeah?"

"Why…Nevermind, come on."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but followed to raven. Naruto saw that Kisame and the two other males were still there. He eyed the guys he didn't know wearily getting a weird feeling from them before turning back to the raven as he handed him his shoes.

They left the complex and headed for Sasuke's car.

"We'll follow you, give me that at least…"

Sasuke turned his head to the side after Kisame nodded. Naruto noticed this and bite his lip remembering what Itachi had said the other night.

"Sasuke?"

"hn…?"

Naruto stopped as he was barely acknowledge.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke stopped and let his head lull down.

"Naruto….please…just let me think this isn't happening…just-"

Sasuke stopped as weight hit his back.

"I won't lose you…and you won't lose me…" The blond whispered as he clung to the ravens chest as though letting go would kill him.

"Naruto…you can't control what happens from here on out…"

Naruto shut his eyes as he felt tears threatening to fall. Sasuke pulled the blonds arms from his chest, only to bring the blond into a full on embrace.

"But…I will try my hardest to delay our parting…"

Naruto couldn't hold back while Sasukes voice sounded exactly as he felt. The tears escaped his eyes as they soaked into Sasuke's shirt. Each tear felt like fire on Sasukes chest, this not including the pain in his heart and the tug he could feel on their mental bond. Sasuke pulled the blond closer.

"Sasuke, Naruto, we have to go now."

Kisame's voice stopped both boys emotions in their tracks. Sasuke pulled back from Naruto and turned around not looking back as he climbed into the driver seat. Naruto silently followed getting into the passenger seat.

No one spoke throughout the whole car ride. When the car finally stopped in front of an old warehouse like building Naruto finally turned to Sasuke, only to find that the raven had already gotten out of the car. Naruto held back his emotions and got out of the car as well. He again, silently followed the raven and didn't even notice the sparkly clean, high-tech interior of the building. Sasuke lead the blond to a room somewhere on one of the upper floors, the blond was so far in his head that Kisame had to forcefully stop him from going any further down the hall.

"Here." The brawny male instructed as he opened the door.

The five screens in the room were on showing the five Council Members. Naruto didn't even look up his bangs keeping most of his face hidden as he trudged along side Kisame who directed him to a podium not too far from another podium Sasuke was standing on. Sasuke had on a stone cold face as he glared directly at Tsunade.

"Why are you giving me that look brat?"

Sasuke hn'd as his eyebrow ticked before he turned to give the others the same glare.

"Look kid are hands are tied on this one, you know the law…" Jariya tired reasoning.

"I didn't plan this, I had nothing to do with it!…but…I love him…"

The end of the sentence was muffled and hard to hear as the raven gripped the podium and stared intensely downward. Naruto had watched the scene as though he were watching a movie before a hand came down on his shoulder. The blond jumped a bit before looking to Kisame.

"They asked you a question."

"s-s-sorry what was that?" the blond asked without looking up, his voice barely heard.

"Naruto Chiaba…My dear boy do you know what is going on?" Oro grinned as he asked the question.

The blond nodded.

"So…your sure your human?"

"Kakashi…"

"What? It's a reasonable question."

Kyuubi looked down at the blond, he leaned closer to the screen.

"Naruto….can you look up…at us?"

The blond blinked as the voice rang through his head.

"That voice…" he whispered.

"Naruto, look at them." Kisame nudged the blond.

Naruto slowly looked up, an array of gasps filling the room.

"Naru…is…is it really?" Tsunade's screen went off, not even 5 minutes later a clanking of heels on hard wood could be heard before the door was thrust open.

"Tsunade-sama you shouldn't…"

"Oh! That brats not gonna hurt me!"

The older blond strode up to the blond male and turned him around by the shoulders.

"Naruto look straight at me."

The blond somehow knew if he didn't comply things would get worse. So he did so.

"Kyuubi…"

"yes?" Both the blond and Kyuubi replied.

"Not you Naruto…your brother…"

"Wait-"

"Wha-"

"HOLD ON!"

Kyuubi's screen went off as Naruto blinked, rubbed his eyes.

"Excuse me…can you repeat that…"

"Naruto…is it truly you…?" Kyuubi's voice called from behind Tsunade.

Naruto clutched his head and fell to his knees. Sasuke darted for the blond but was stopped by Kisames arm.

"Wait." He said lowly into the ravens ear.

"That voice…" Naruto picked up his head and stared as the red head came closer to him.

"I…know you….I've…your face…"

Kyuubi stared hardly at the blond and finally it clicked. If you looked closely at the blonds face three faded scars marked each cheek.

"…It's him Kyu, those scars says it all."

"Nar-Naruto!"

Tears feel from the red heads eyes as he fell to his knees in front of the blond and held his face in his hands.

"Ultra violet….I knew you were still alive…I just didn't know…how…"

Naruto stared at the red head in front of him, he stared and stared, before his eyes rolled back and his body went limp, said body falling into Kyuubi's chest.

"I was wondering when that would happen…"

"Kakashi really?"

"What? can't a guy speak his thoughts?"

Tsunade gave a light glare before kneeling in front of the blond as Kyuubi layed his head on his lap. Sasuke growled as his blond was held and caressed by the red head. The Sharigan started to spin in his eyes as he back started to bulge.

"Otoutou calm yourself before you ruin that pretty shirt!" Itachi said patting the raven on the head.

"That is his brother…not your rival."

Sasuke glared up at the random appearing raven before looking down and taking a deep breath.

"What just happened?" He asked with a cold voice.

"WEEELLLLLL! You see a long time ago there was this fire and-"

"Itachi." The raven gave his brother a "get to the point" look.

"Fine fine, Naruto's not the first to have been shuffled into the human race. It is usually due to delayed power, or improper training, on Naruto's account it was the latter, remember your elementals will only develop if you work with them and exercise using them. If they are never used in the first place then they are never discovered."

Sasuke looked to Naruto.

"Why did he just fall out cold just now?"

"When Kyuubi touched him the force of his power jolting Naruto's under developed powers overwhelmed him, family and imprints hold the same levels or close to the same level of power as you in order to keep a balance of sorts. Kyuubi's brotherly love sparked this coonection. When Naruto awakes his balance of power and control will be unstable, his powers will be at their fullest so we need to be careful."

Sasuke listened to his brother but kept his eyes on his blond. He breathed out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding this whole time. He wasn't going to lose him, was the only thought that became a mantra in the ravens head.


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND OOCNESS.**

A head of blond could be seen splayed over a pillow, the rest of the blonds body covered in a blanket in a small quiet room. A door at the front of the room could be heard being opened. Another blond head could be seen coming through that now open door. As the door shut the older blond walked to the side of the blonds bed.

The older blond lightly touched the blonds forehead with the back of her hand, she breathed a sigh of relief as she found the blonds fever had finally broke after 4 days of sky rocketing, though the sigh was mostly for the fact that a certain raven haired male wouldn't be down her throat to do something to bring _his_ blond out of the comatose state he had been in.

As the older blond removed her hand from the blonds forehead she produced a stethoscope and timed the males heart rate. After seeing his heart rate was normal she finally walked back out the door, looking to the blond with a small smile, the bags under her eyes clearly showing the sleep deprivation she had gone through herself.

As the door clicked closed the blond shifted his weight to the other side of his body as he moaned out a slight whisper of 'Nii-chan' leaving his lips.

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

"Oh you serious right now, I'm in no mood to deal with your little games to keep me from him, what the hells going on?" Sasuke seethed in an icy voice as he repeated what the red head had said to him in his head.

"_his memory has gone back to the last time he saw our father…he's a six year old trapped in a 22 year olds body_**(1)**, _the breaking of his fever somehow triggered a brain imbalance causing this."_

The raven slide to the floor of the wall he had been leaning on his bangs covering his face from the red head. Just by looking at his face Sasuke could tell Kyuubi wasn't playing a game. He sighed bringing a hand to his face, that same hand running up his face to push his bangs back.

"Can I at least go see him, I mean I did vaguely play with him when I was younger…"

After everything had been said and done Itachi went into more detail about Naruto Uzumaki of the Jinchuriki High kingdom, how the Leader at the time was Naruto and Kyuubi's father Mintao and how their mother Kushina had died giving birth to Naruto. This lead to the older raven explaining how their mother (Mikoto) would always bring the family to their dinner table since Mintao had no idea how to cook and Fugaku happened to be his best friend and the Leader of the Demon Kingdom at the time as well, Which lead to Sasuke finding out he used to play with Naruto when they were toddlers. Itachi knew very little on Mintaos death and said to be death of the blond himself, all he told Sasuke was that their father (Fugaku) gave up his seat as leader not being able to bear the fact of not seeing his best friend at his side at meetings and such. This seat would have been given to Itachi but he had already been sworn in as a Dilutor, and Sasuke was still a child, this leaving Fugaku's Cousin Kakashi to inherit the seat on the council.

After finally hearing the whole story from his brothers point of view Sasuke had gone straight to Tsunade, basically demanding for her to "fix" Naruto and has not left the womans office ever since while Tsunade is very irked by his constant presences she knows the brat is just very worried about his imprint and is more compelled to stay by the males side.

Sasuke sighed as he looked up to the red head again.

"So, he still knows of me?"

Kyuubi nodded "Though, he is not going understand the feelings that come with your imprint or how he knows the older you…it will be very confusing…if you would like to see him…I can not keep you from him but I do not recommend touching him or speaking your name."

Sasuke lulled his head down as he shifted his weight to the forward as he stood up and wordlessly passed the red head, opening the door to where his blond was currently was.

"-and then daddy told me I could watch! It was so cool!"

Tsunade smiled as she listened to the blond, she turned her head as she saw Sasuke walk in and masked her worry as the raven went to sit next to the blonds bed.

"Hiya! I'm Naruto Uz-Uz-…well my first names Naruto!…Who are you?"

"I'm an Uchiha." was the controlled answer Sasuke replied with.

"I know what kingum you from! You from da demon kingum!"

"Very good Naruto, I see you've been keeping up with your studies."

"Onii-chan!"

Kyuubi held back a laugh as he watched the blonds 22 year old body squirm like a child.

Sasuke controlled himself as he found the squirm more erotic then anything else. The raven seethed mentally as he watched Tsunade raise her eyebrow at his discomfort.

"Onii-chan! I've been a good boy! Can I go lay now?"

Kyuubi sighed.

"Ultra violet, I already told you, your sick and can not get out of bed."

"I'm not sick! Tsunade told me Sai played a mean trick on me and turned me into a grown-up."

_Sai….why Sai?_

Sasuke mouthed to the red head. Kyuubi gave an expression as if he were saying I'll-explain-later.

Sasuke looked back to the blond as he waved his hand in front of the ravens face.

"Why isn't your voice coming out?"

Kyuubi chuckled under his breath as Sasuke glared at him.

"This is Sai's uncle Sa…?"

"Saru." Sasuke replied

Kyuubi and Tsunade both rolled their eyes at the ravens choice in name.

"Hey! Saru rhymes with Naru! Daddy sometimes call me that!" Kyuubi couldn't help but run a hand down his face as he sighed in an irrated way.

Sasuke cracked a smirk and nodded.

"You aren't mean like Sai are you?"

Sasuke shook his head and went to ruffle Naruto's hair but stopped himself, a surge of pain racking his heart as he forced his hand down. He hissed softly.

'Shit, the imprints aura believes I'm masking my feelings for Naruto because of ill purposes."

Tsunade caught the pain that quickly crossed Sasuke's face and strode over to him, she placed a hand on the ravens shoulder and leaned down a little to speak in his ear.

"The pain will get worse the more your around him and avoid showing your love for him, you need to dstiance yourself from seeing him until we fix this."

Sasuke growled in the back of his throat, startling the brothers who had started talking.

"Saru…I think it's time you retrieved Sai and left."

Kyuubi hoped Sasuke would play along for the sake of the blond they both loved.

With out a word Sasuke left the room. As soon as the door closed the raven moved to the wall next to the door and slide to the floor, his heart surging with pain as a few tears dropped.

'I want…no i need to have him in my arms…'

Tsunade walked out of the room and quickly found Sasuke.

"You do realize that this pain will eventually kill me, the aura is taking it as ill will to our love."

Tsunade bite her lip as she nodded, seeng as the raven wasn't looking at her she vocalized her answer and crotched on the floor.

"I can have one of my trainees temporarily paralyze the affects but it won't last long…"

Sasuke said nothing.

"I think, at this point, that's our only option."

Tsunade walked down the hall and soon came back with a pinked hair female, Sasuke looked upas he heard two sets of footsteps approach him.

"Sasuke!"

The pink haired girl ran over to him and embraced him.

"hey…"

The raven did not attempt to remove the girl from him but did not make a moe to hug her back.

"Is it true? You imprinted on a human?"

"He's not a human, Sakura you know the history on Kakashi's nephew and his family right?"

The pinkette nodded.

"Sasuke's imprint is Naruto."

Sakura gasped.

"He's alive? Kyuubi's brother is alive?"

Sasuke nodded this time.

"AND he's your mate?!"

Sasuke again nodded, the ravens head staying facing the floor.

Sakura beamed as Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Okay brats, Sakura I need you to do as I instructed-"

"Wait I minute you want me to do that to Sasuke?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Wel…well…why would-"

"Don't question me Sakura, you are still in training and will do as I see fit."

The pinkette lowered her head and turned back to Sasuke.

"Yes, ma'am."

Sakura lead Sasuke to a patient room, instructing the male to sit on the bed.

"Where is your mark?"

"…"

"I'm sorry what?"

"…"

"Sasuke you have to be louder."

"I have not completed the mating process yet!"

"…well then this is going to be harder then I thought…well it can not be helped at this point…it's for your and his own good…just bear with me."

Sasuke tried to relax as he was examined, Sakura finally found the core of the imprint and pressed her hands to that spot. Within a few moments Sasuke was wincing and hissing at the pain of having his love core shaken and torn deep within him. The process had completed but Sakura knew the pain would keep up for a good two or so hours, with this in mind Sakura injected Sasuke with a sleeping serum, the raven going out cold as Tsunade walked into the room.

"…it had to be done…the brat was prematurely conducting suicide…"

"He really loves him, I could feel the anger rolling off him in waves."

"Stubborn brat."

"You can't control love Miss. Tsunade…"

"But we can interrupt it."

Sakura jumped while Tsunade merely turned around to find Kakashi leaning on the door frame.

"I'll take him…for the time being he will be in his brothers care."

Tsunade nodded curtly and walked pass the silverest while Sakura bit her lip looking at the ground as she dragged her right toe in a small circle.

"Wh-" Sakura cut herself off knowng she shouldn't talk out of term in front of council (besides Tsunade)

"Go on" Kakashi insisted as he pulled the raven into his arms bridal style.

"We-well…what if…Naruto's memory is jogged in less then a week…he would feel the pain too…and it will be more sever…"

"Let us worry about that, you need not worry, remember these two are of noble blood and carry some of the strongest genes…" Kakashi trailed off as he sighed walking out of the room.

"Kakashi!"

Kyuubi came bounding around the corner almost bumping into the silverest.

"Kakashi…Na….Na…" Kyuubi was struggling to breath and hold back tears at the same time.

"Seizures? Is he having seizures?"

Kyuubi nodded as the tears flew down his face.

"Shit…" Kakashi's face feel into a mixture of a sadden scowl.

"Kyuubi I need you to take Sasuke to his brother, he's waiting downstairs in the main lobby-"

At this point Kakashi thrusted Sasuke into the red heads arms and quickly made his way to the blonds room.

"Get Tsunade." He stated as soon as he spotted Sakura coming down the hall.

Sakura nodded and turned around without question.

"You come with her…and bring a heart shocker (I forgot the professional term)"

Sakura gasped as she stopped in her tracks.

"Wait you want me t-"

"Go." Kakashi said with much gusto

Sakura wiped her tears as she quickly turned around.

Kakashi finally made it to Naruto's room and found the blond lying completely still his head hanging off the bed a small trail of blood leaking from his mouth.

'shit'

Kakashi quickly righted the male on the bed, moving the bed so the blond was lying down, his body parallel to the floor. He pressed his ear to the blonds chest and heard a very faint almost nonexistent beating. He wiped the blood dripping from the blonds mouth and started conducting CPR on the blond. Soon after he started Tsunade and Sakura clamored in Tsunade moving Kakashi out of the way and starting a full check-up on the male. Sakura was hiding her emotions, her face a mask of nothingness as she prepped the heart shocker. Once Tsunade gave the signal the pinkette raved the charge and pressed the handles to the blonds chest, his torso bouncing off the bed. This repeated several more times before the beeping of the heart monitor even out again. The small group in the room letting out a breath niether of them knew they were all holding.

"…What happened?"

Sakura was the first to break the silence.

"His brain is going through major trauma right now…this inducing a epileptic convulsion (I'm making this up…)."

"His body doesn't know how to react so it's overloading instead. The surge of his power and the constriction of his mental age are not a right match…this very fact causing his brain confusion."

Sakura held a had to her mouth as she slipped to the floor, tears falling helplessly down her cheeks.

"What can we do to..to fix it?" She managed between sobs.

"The best thing to do is induce a comatose state…"

"Again?"

"Kakashi it's all we can do…the good thing is unlike humans we Naturals can under go comatose with minimal side effects in short intervals."

Kakashi sighed but gave to go ahead.

"Shouldn't we inform Kyuubi-sama?"

Kakashi held his hand up for Sakura's silence.

"We will say he put himself in this state…we do not need Kyuubi going in a fit at this point."

Sakura only nodded as she turned to leave unable to bear the tension in the room.

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

"Kyuubi…where's Kakashi?"

"He had…other affairs to attend too…just take this one."

Kyuubi shifted Sasuke into Itachi's arms and turned to leave.

"Kyuubi…"

Kyuubi slowly stopped but did not turn around.

"He…will be alright…they both will…I promise you this."

Kyuubi held his eyes shut tightly before moving again.

Itachi looked down to his brother, he maneuvered the males weight to his chest as he brushed the ravens bangs out if his face.

"they will both be fine…they'll be fine…"

The older raven clutched the younger raven to him even more before he turned to set the young raven in the back seat of his car.

"Let's just get you home safe…"

With that Itachi got in the driver seat and speed off to his home.

When he got their Kisame was waiting at the door helping the older raven carry the younger raven to his old room.

" I always knew his love life would be difficult…but this…this is…I don't even know what to call it…Sharky-chan."

The older raven turned and leaned into the broader man's chest clutching his shirt tightly as he let himself cry.

"I don't know what I'm even crying for…the fact that Sasuke's heart is breaking or the fact that Naruto's stuck in time…the fact that their both dying...the fact that their love was doomed from the start…I don't know…" The older ravens tears came faster as Kisame picked him up bridal style and carried him to their room laying with him in the bed, trying to comfort his husband as best as possible.

"I'm going to go make some tea…rest…"

The older raven nodded and snuggled into the blankets following his lover with his eyes.

As he disappeared beyond the door the older raven sighed and closed his eyes.

Down the hall in Sasuke's old room, Sasuke was starting to wake-up. He mumbled something unaudioable before shifting into a sitting position. He looked around and sighed as he saw it was his room in his brothers house. He let his legs slide off the side of the bed his bare feet touching the cold floor as he stood up. Sasuke trudged down the hall, passing his brothers room without a sound and glided down the stairs where he found Kisame waiting for the water to boil in the kitchen.

"Sasuke." Kisame greeted.

"…"

Sasuke walked passed him and to the fridge, a blanket draped around his shoulders was held in one hand while he searched through the fridge with the other.

"Did I get drunk last night or something?"

Kisame turned to the raven abut stayed quiet.

"Guessing I did….whatever I'm going back to bed…I'll leave ina couple hours"

"That's not necessary." Kisame stated as the raven closed the fridge holding a cup of chilled tomato slices. "Your brother wanted to talk to you so just stay until tomorrow…he's not feeling well right now…"

Sasuke shrugged and trudged back up the stairs.

Kisame faced the floor and started to sigh but was stopped as the water started to boil. He poured it into three separate mugs as he had brought one down for Sasuke as well. He balanced the three mugs on a tray and went up the stairs a few minutes after Sasuke had. He set Itachi's mug down on the night stand seeing as the older raven had fallen asleep. He headed for Sasukes room with the remaining two mugs. The younger raven had locked his door so he knocked.

"Come in." Was the dry answer.

"tea?" he asked lowly.

Sasuke shrugged.

Kisame held a cup in front of the ravens face as the young raven grasped it in his own hands.

"what's wrong with Itachi…he's rarely sick…and even when he is he thinks his nasaly voice is 'cute'.

"Sasuke, what does the name Naruto mean to you?"

"…" Sasuke looked into the mug of tea "Never heard it before."

'Kakashi what have you done.'

Was the thought that crossed Kisame's mind as he heard the raven speak.

"Anyways what does that have to do with Aniki?"

"It's partially his fault that your brothers sick."

Sasuke nodded.

"Is he some human from work or something?"

"or something." the broad man responded.

Sasuke nodded

"It not life threaten is it?"

Kisame shock his head slightly as he sipped his slightly cooled tea.

Sasuke followed with a sip of his own before setting the cup down.

"Well…I'm going back to sleep…wake me when my bother's up."

With that the younger raven buried himself in blankets and yawned as he shut his eyes, knowing Kisame would show himself out.

**Review please**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND OOCNESS**

Kyuubi watched his brother sleep. He sighed wondering when the side affect amnesia would subside. Yes, it was only the end of the first day of the odd change of events but already Kyu knew it was going to be a difficult process. In a way the older Uzumaki was kind of happy to be able to remember his brother (and have the blond remember him) as a child, but watching a grown man act like a 6 year old was slightly disturbing. Again the red head sighed running a hand through his hair pulling at his ends, this causing slight pain in his head.

"You'll grow gray hair by doing that."

Kyuubi turned to find Tsunade leaning on the frame of the door.

"I think gray would be the perfect highlight for red." The red head said lazily as he leaned further down in his chair.

Tsunade snorted softly as she went to check the blondes vitals.

"His reports are hard to decipher, this is the first time a member of one of the high kingdoms was masked as a human, then again his circumstances were different from others…"

Kyuubi resorted to twirling a strand of hair between his fingers as he closed his eyes.

"I want to know who damned my baby brother to such a way of life, working as a DJ….who even does that, isn't that supposed to be like a side hobby?"

Tsunade sighed and gave the red head a half glare.

"Music was always his strong point, whether he was playing the piano or singing he always seemed to excel when it came to music-"

Tsunade stopped her self her eyes darting to Naruto's charts that had been in her hands she skimmed through a couple pages before closing the folder and turning to the door.

"Tsunade?"

"No time to talk, but I think I know what to do."

With that the older blond left the room and clacked down the hall. Kyuubi became a bit anxious as he processed what the blonde had told him.

'I want him to get better…but I want to be able to bond with _my_ brother**'**

The red head paced the small room as he got lost in his thoughts, within a few minutes the red head stopped his pacing and bite his lip as he turned to the blond laying in the bed.

'Will you still be _my _brother?'

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

Itachi stirred in his sleep, he turned to cuddle closer to- air…The older raven peeked open one eye and whined out his displeasure as he found his husband was not beside him.

"Sharky-sama…"

"…"

"Sharky-sama!"

"…"

"SHARKY-SAMA"

The older raven soon heard footsteps from down the hall.

"He left an hour ago aniki."

Was the dull emotionless anwser he received from someone other then his 'sharky-sama'

"Sasuke…what is my otoutou mopping about now?"

Sasuke shrugged as he crawled onto the corner of his brothers bed laying on his stomach on the edge of the bed.

"Guess I'm just tired of everything…sounds funny coming from a person who basically lives 'the party' doesn't it?"

Itachi smirked though Sasuke never noticed it seeing as how he was staring at the comforter in front of him, his chin resting on his interlocked hands ontop of the aforementioned comforter.

"Anyways…Kisame said you had something to talk to me about?"

The raven turned on his side facing his brothers to give him his attention as he traced small circles into the comforter.

"Ah, yes, I need you and Kisame to takeover the club for me for a few days…I have some business to take care of."

Sasuke nodded wondering why his brother didn't just tell Kisame to tell him.

"Also, with that I need you to attend a meeting for me."

"A meeting?"

Itachi locked eyes with his brother to enforce that what he was about to say was very important.

"Yes, it involves the High Council."

"Why me?"

Sasuke turned away from his brothers gaze as he finished his question, the intense force behind his brothers gaze freaking him out.

"Because I will not be able to attend our family has to be represented somehow- and do not give me that BS on how Kakashi will be there, He is on the High Council so he accounts for the High Council."

Sasuke grumbled but shrugged and went back to tracing circles on the comforter.

"One more thing, Sasuke…look at me."

Sasuke looked up slowly.

"I need you to fight it, or you will regret it."

"Fight wh-"

"Now! I'm still sleepy! Send Sharky-sama straight to bed when he gets here!"

"I'm here."

"Sharky-sama! I missed you! now get in bed!"

Sasuke gagged as he bolted out of the room. Of course this was all done in a very Uchiha way.

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

Naruto stared in awe as his brother and Grandmother stared down at him.

"Onii-chan! What is that?" he asked excitedly

"this?" the red head held up his iPod.

The blond nodded his head furiously.

"It's called an iPod-"

"Would you like to use it Naru?"

The adult with the child mind squealed as his brother placed the ear buds in his ears.

"Wait!" Kyuubi stopped his thumb from hitting the play button. "is it gonna hurt?"

The Red head chuckled as he ruffled his brothers hair. "No, just listen."

Naruto hesitated but finally nodded slowly.

The red head clicked the play button and watched his brothers face light up.

"WOW!" the blonds voice came out louder then needed.

Kyuubi pulled one of the earbuds out of his ear and held a finger to his lips.

"Calm down, you are in a hospital."

The blond blinked up at his brother before nodding with a cheeky grin.

"Kyuubi."

The older blond caught her grandson's attention and called him to the other side of the room.

"Look closely, if you study his face you can see his features become more adult like…"

The red head nodded as he saw what his grandmother meant.

"I can understand that Tsunade…but how are we going to get rid of the child-like-ness altogether?"

The older blonde thought for a second.

"I have an idea but it might prove to be hard to accomplish."

Kyuubi turned his eyes to his brother as he spoke.

"What can we do?"

"It's not exactly what we can do…but what someone can do…"

Kyuubi turned back to his grandmother and bite his lip.

"He won't….he can't…what could he possible do at this point?"

"Onii-chan! The music stopped!" The red head turned to his brother his face gaining a small light as he watched his brother pout.

"The song ended just wait a second."

The blond didn't even pay attention to the red head as another song came on. The blond suddenly stopped his excited squirming and blinked slowly.

"Sa…ke" Was the small almost silent whisper that came from his lips.

"Naru?...Ultra violet? Hey look at me."

The blond didn't move or blink for a few moments, but as soon as the moment came it left and the blond blinked rapidly as he shook his head and went back to listening to the music.

"What just happened?"

Tsunade made her way over to the blond and checked his pupils and vitals.

"The song what song is playing Kyuubi?"

The red head plucked the small device from his brothers grasp earning a small whimper from the young blond.

"Hold on Ultra Violet I'm just checking something."

"Do not change it!" the blond demanded.

"I won't-"

The red head stopped himself from finishing his sentence as he stared at the song on the screen.

"Well?…hey! Brat! What song is it?"

The red head looked up.

"It's a remix…that Kakuzu made a year or so ago…"

"Didn't Sasuke help him with back vocals sometimes?"

Kyuubi nodded. He then turned back to his brother and reached for an earbud.

"Naru can I listen to?"

The blond nodded as he smiled.

"I'm going to start the song over okay?"

"Otay" the blond said happily.

Kyuubi listen intently and looked to Naruto as he caught sasuke's voice wailing at a high tenor note in the background. Naruto stopped squirming again and stared into space.

"I'm guessing this is what you mean?"

"Only through music." the older blond nodded as she replied.

"If we get him to comply a song that would trigger emotions between him and Naruto then we would be able to reverse his protection and condone it in a more preferred way."

The red head nodded understanding that the bond between his little brother and Sasuke was affected by the precautions that Naruto's mind and body were taking to keep him from having to deal with a load of pain from not going through fledging training.

"How do we do it?"

"Itachi…I've already talked to him and he said he'll take care of getting the brats constant all we have to do is place the propostion in front of him."

"But with the sealing how do we know he'll go through with it?"

"I'll make sure he doesn't say no."

Both persons in the room turned to find a yawning Kakashi leaning in the door way.

"Itachi has already confirmed with me that Sasuke will be here tomorrow afternoon, he thinks he's coming on behalf of Itachi for a benefit party of sorts."

Tsunade nodded and started towards the door.

"I'll call who I can and come up with a mock excuse to get people to come as your guests."

Kakashi nodded as he moved away from the door as Tsunade left. A yawn escaped the silverest mouth as he plopped into a chair close to where Naruto's bed was.

"Hey Naru." he said lazily with a small smile.

"Uncle Kashi!" the blond went to hug attack the man but was stopped but his brother.

"Ultra Violet, remember your not a little boy at the moment."

Naruto pouted and looked as though he was a bout to burst into tears.

"I hate Sai!" he whined out.

Kyuubi sighed and wiped the few tears that had escaped.

"Shh, don't worry you'll be back to normal very soon."

Kakashi sighed as he stood up and leaned over Naruto he held out his arm and the blond blinked a bit confused but he finally caught on when Kakashi beckoned his forward with his hand. The blond leaned up and embraced his Uncle, kissing his cheek.

"That was weird…." The silverest said under his breath.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes and sat next to the silverest.

"Do you think it will work…I mean do you seriously think music has such power?"

The silverest closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the chair.

"I do, a lot of change has started to with music, our culture, even some of our powers revovle around a chant or a insturment right?"

The Kyuubi nodded, for he used a flute himself to help with his fire routines.

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

Sasuke stared at the mansion in front of him and sighed.

'I could be home right now…cuddled with Suigetsu…trying to forget that Tobi isn't here anymore…'

The Raven schooled his face to be emotinless and walked though the terrace and to the front door. He glanced at some servants as they bowed to him as he walked by.

"Duke Uchiha."

Most of them mumbled as he passed. He found himself in the Ballroom which was already halfway filled with party goers.

'what was this gathering for again anyways…'

The raven strode through ignoring some giggles and winks coming from princesses and mistress as he passed.

"Hey 'Suke!"

The raven moved faster as he recognized the voice.

"Wait a sec Sasuke!"

The raven growled t himself as he found himself at a dead end. He turned with a slight scowl on his face.

"Yo dude, I've been calling you."

"Really? I didn't hear." the raven said coldly.

"Oh, don't be that way! I mean you should be happy this party is for you."

"hn…wait…what?"

"Dude,…Hello!" Kiba gave him a noggie. "This is your Coronation!" the burnet said proudly.

"You dog you! Now you'll be able to get all the ladies."

"I'm not the dog here, mutt."

"Oh ha!" Kiba said rolling his eyes.

"Ah M-Master Sasuke…His Majesty requests your presence." a timid servant explained as she bowed.

The raven nodded and followed the servant.

"Sasuke, come join us."

Sasuke took a seat in-between Kakashi and Kyuubi.

"Uncle." the raven greeted.

"Lord Kyuubi."

"Please drop he formalities, were all royals here."

Sasuke leaned back as he grabbed a glass of wine of a tray a servant was holding as they passed.

"Why was I not informed this was my Coronation?"

"Your brothers idea…he's words were 'I wanna throw my Otoutou a big surprise party!'"

Sasuke threw back the wine that was still in the glass and set it on the table before running a hand down his face.

"Aniki…"

"He's just trying to make you feel better…you know how your brother is…"

Sasuke nodded as he listened to his Uncle.

"There is one matter that needs your attention though."

Sasuke looked towards his Uncle as if to tell him to go on.

"Kyuubi would you like to tell explain this to him?"

The red head stood up and sighed.

"Tonights ago Kakuzu's-" the Raven winced slightly at the mention of his name "Family inquired about having a funeral here for him…To-"

"Please don't say it."

"Very well…either way his family would like the same."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"They requested something of you…"

"What…what can I do?" The raven looked down not knowing how to handle any of this.

"They would like you to sing at the double funeral."

"But they want it to be an original, up beat, party song remix type song….now we know you used to help create tracks and did back up vocals so we know you have the talent to do so."

"Why me?"

"Why not you Sasuke…it's for them…will you not do it for them?"

The raven held his face in his hands as he drew in a deep breath.

"Fine…"

Kyuubi let out a silent breath.

"Just let your feelings of love for the flow into this…and Sasuke…have fun with it…"

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

"they do want to have their funerals here…though I do not know if the song will be welcomed."

"Give it to them as a standard, either Sasuke can do the song or there's no funeral."

"Tsunade that's just cruel."

"But doable, they have to obey as we say and we need this our we'll be planning funerals of our own." The older blond said bluntly.

Kakashi sighed but begrudgingly agreed.

"Where is Kyuubi? Naru's been bugging to see him all day."

"With Sasuke apparently he asked for his help on the song."

"Strange for Sasuke to ask for help."

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

"Okay lets pick it up from here."

"Sure, just give the go."

The red head turned to controls and slide a few bars and flicked a couple switches before sliding the volume up and clicking the record button. He looked up to the raven and gave him his cue. The raven started singing. And Kyuubi cut him after they finished the verse

"Ok that's good."

"Run it again?"

"Is it needed?"

"I mean it would be better if we did…"

"Whatever"

The red head rolled his eyes and gave the cue. After resetting it.

"Okay I think were good lets run this by Kakashi and hope for the best!"

The raven shrugged as he strode passed the red head and out to the parking lot where his car was.

Kyuubi sighed as he hunched over slightly.

'that boy is impossible.'

Kyuubi reset all the controls and uploaded the music file to his laptop before packing up and leaving himself.

'I can not wait to meet you little brother…'

**Review please **


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT AND OOCNESS.**

Kyuubi paced the small space he was standing in, his footsteps creating a soft thud every time they hit the floor.

"Kyu sit down…your making me nervous brat."

Kyuubi sent a quick glare to his grandmother before plopping into a chair in the far corner of the room. He groaned loudly as he draped his arm over his eyes.

"Uchiha's gonna die if this doesn't work…I don't care if it isn't his fault because when it all boils down to it, he started it!"

Everyone else in the room rolled their eyes.

A tall red head was setting up on stage as the whole council held their breath waiting back stage for the club to reopen since this whole catastrophe had started two weeks ago. Naruto had been stuck in his man-baby state for a whole of ten days and the fact that he was out of the hospital for the first time since then did not make it easy for his brother and others to keep him still. The sight of a young adult acting like a literal 5 year old was not as funny after you told him to sit still for the hundredth time. Not to mention his awestruck state at seeing and wanting to touch everything he came across.

For the time being the group had stayed back stage with the hyper blond.

"Kyu-nii-chan!" the blond bounced on the ball of his feet as he grinned at his brother.

"Hmm?" the said red head rolled his eyes to focus on his brother.

"I wanna go dan can I go dan when da mudic tom on?"

Kyuubi let his brain process the sentence before he fully understood what his brother was asking.

"Oh dance," Naruto nodded his head to the point of making himself dizzy. "Sure, but you have to stay with me otay?"

The blond giggled and nodded as he turned and somewhat skipped to the other side of the room humming a light tune. Soon the blonds hum was drowned out by music from the dance floor. The blond ran up to his brother and pulled on his arm.

"Tom on! Tom on! You pwmiiised!"

The red head being pulled on sighed as he let his brother drag him to the other side of the wall they were currently sitting at.

'oh lord…why did I agree to this.' At that very moment the only things that could come to the red heads mind was exactly how his 22 year old brother was going to look jumping around like a 5 year old all over the dance floor.

"BOO!"

Was the resounding sound throughout the large warehouse space, it seemed the crowd had gotten used to the "unusual and dark forboding" sound of "Kyuubi" the DJ and were not ready for the light music being played by the DJ known as PuppetMaster. PuppetMaster narrowed his vision as he kept his eyes on the switchboard and sighed as he readied the switch from the current song to Sasuke's song. The redhead looked up lazily to Itchia's office, Kisame nodded from the other side of the window as the red head gave a crut nodded and looked back down at the controls and found a decent point in the song play to switch over to the next song.

Kyuubi reqonized the beginning of the song and looked up to the DJ booth.

"Dammit Sasori…already?" he said under his breath as he glared at the top of the other red heads head.

Naruto on the other hand was already bobbing his head side to side as the song slowly got louder.

_Well hello old friend the night is dark and I feel cold-_

Sasukes voice filled the empty space in the air.

_I can feel it and I know it's not the same_

_I'm the one _

_you're the drug to ease my pain_

_I was wondrin' _

_If you'll ever_

_See me again~_

By this point Kyuubi's eyes had transferred to watch his brother, his head bobbing as turned into hip swaying and his hip swaying had turned into body rolling, but as the long notes started to play Naruto's dancing came to a stop and he just starred into space.

"S-sasuke…" was the small whisper that came from his lips.

As the song came back to the chorus after the overture of instrumental the blond was holding his head each and every word echoing through his head with the voice.

"Sasuke." he repeated.

By this time Kyuubi had his hands on his shoulders and was trying to bring him back down to earth.

"Naruto…hey, Otoutou look at me."

The blond just starred his eyes started to turn a soft gold on the edges a ring taking form around the bright blue. As the rings completed themselves the blonds knees buckled under him. Kyuubi tightened his grip on his brother's shoulders keeping him from falling.

"Naru…come on Ultra Violet." he whispered the last part, he was getting tried of being worried sick for his brothers well being.

Finally Naruto blinked as the gold ring glowed before disappearing altogether.

"Naruto?"

The blond shook his head as his vision cleared and looked into the eyes of his brother.

He hadn't realized he was being held up until Kyuubi tightened his grip slightly on his brothers shoulder.

"Who are yo-"

"Naruto."

The blond turned to his bosses voice only now realizing that their was noise around him.

"When did I-"

"Come with me Naruto."

The blond looked back at the red head that still had a grip on his upper on since he had turned to face Itachi.

"He's coming too. Don't worry I'll explain everything."

Though Itachi's demeanor seemed the same as always, in reality the older raven was thanking whatever lord looked over his brother and his imprint like crazy.

Naruto followed the older the raven, Kyuubi following close behind.

As they entered the ravens office Itachi snapped his finger and all the sound from the dance floor suddenly stopped.

"You just did that right? So cool!…you know once you get passed the- wait a second what the hell is going on here?! Last I remember I was in front of the…the…"

"The High Council."

"Yes them!"

Itachi nodded and motioned for the blond to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Naruto sighed and leaned against the wall. Preferring to stand. Itachi crossed to his desk and sat himself in his chair before crossing his hands in front of his mouth and looking up at the blond.

"Sit." he stated with finality in his tone.

The blond meeped and quickly sat down.

"Now, first of all, yes you did see the High Council," the raven gestured behind the blond, his hand pointing to the array of people behind the blond.

Naruto jumped as he was being stared out by five different people he didn't even know were behind him.

"Do any of these people look familiar?" the raven asked calmly.

The blond peeked up from covering his eyes from all the staring eyes.

"They do." he pointed to Tsunade and Kyuubi.

"What's the last thing you remember Naruto?"

The blond blinked as he turned back to Itachi.

"I-I remember being in that room you and Sasu- where's Sasuke?"

"He's fine, that doesn't matter right now, continue." the Raven said patiently.

Naruto looked up to Kisame, the broad man shaking his head once before gesturing for the blond to leave it alone and proceed with what he was talking about before.

"W-Well we were in the room and then she," he poined his thumb at Tsunade. "Came running in and grabbed my face. Then he," he pointed his other thumb at Kyuubi "Came in and grabbed my face and started mumbling something as she turned saying 'It really is him'…everything went black after that…"

The blond started to finger the hair on the nape of his neck as he laughed nervously.

"Naruto, when I say this I need you to not freak out…"

The blond stopped his hand from craessing the back of his neck and nodded slowly.

"The woman you pointed to, she's your grandmother."

The older raven waited for the words to register in the blonds mind.

"WH-"

"I'm not done and you said you wouldn't freak out so chill." he gave a cold warning which shut the blond up quickly as he waited for him to go on.

"The red head behind you is your brother, Kyuubi, the white haired man beside your grandmother is your grandfather Jiraya on the other side of her is Kakashi, my uncle, beside him is Orochimaru, al together they are the High Council."

Itachi replaced his fingers to his mouth and studied the blonds face.

"Do you understand what this means?"

The blond blinked turning back to the older raven as he had turned to stare at the people behind him. He shook his head not understanding anything.

"Naruto you're a Natrual."

"I-I'm a what?"

"Naruto your one of us, you're a Natrual."

Naruto physically deflated as he let the information simmer in his mind.

"But…how…why…prove it."

The blond suddenly stood up.

"How do I know your not lying?"

"Why would we tell you, you were one of use, but not mean it…?" Kyuubi slowly asked

"I don't know if you guys are plotting something…I mean know that I know what a Natural is you could be trying to lure me somewhere and subdue me….or worse!"

"Naruto…if we did anything to harm you Sasuke would have all our heads on a platter." Itachi growled out.

"Well…Wait where is Sasuke? And don't tell me it doesn't matter!"

"He's busy with things around the club you'll see him later." Itachi's voice held a tone of finality that said -end of discussion drop it-.

Naruto let out an over exaggerated sigh before plopping back into the chair.

"How do I know I can trust you?" the blond asked weakly as he looked up to the ceiling.

"Kisame…" the broad man came up behind his husband and waved his hand in a lazy circle his hand in a light fist, he brought his hand out of the fist and let his fingers flick in Naruto's direction. A Handful of bubbles started descending on the blond, Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion until one of the bubbles popped and much bigger splash of water landed on his face.

"What the Hell?!"

More and more bubbles started to appear and kept popping all around Naruto.

"Stop them…all you have to do is focus and think of what you want to happen, then snap your finger."

The blond growled as another bubble splashed clogging his ear. He closed his eyes and reopened them as he snapped his finger. Not only did the bubbles stop but the blond wasn't wet anymore. The blond stared at his hand before thinking rationally and shaking his head.

"Any one of you could have stopped those at the same time as I snapped my fingers."

"Fine then, Tsunade, open his element to him."

"Brat don't tell me what to do! Not to mention I'm not prepared for this!" The older blond growled as she stepped up behind Naruto.

She closed her eyes and centered her energy, soon after she reopened her eyes and asked Naruto to turn to her. The blond turned around hesitantly, thinking it better to just follow through with what the older women commanded.

"Give me your hands." the blond did as she said.

Tsunade held her grandson's hands as her's gained a soft white glow. Soon after Naruto became dizzy and Kyuubi went around and pulled his back to his chest to keep him from falling. Tsunade started to hum out a "oom" and the glow around her hands turned black before turning a light purple. After the glow faded back to white Naruto blinked his eyes open as the dizzyness stopped and Tsunade let go of his hands. She smirked and moved back whispering something Jiraya's ear.

Naruto moved away from Kyuubi before turning to Itachi.

"What did she just do?" he turned to Tsunasde her smirk still in place and Jiraya'shis bulging as he started at Naruto. "What did you just do?!"

"Calm down brat all I did was jump start the connection you have with your elements since you never learned to control them."

The blond sighed and turned back to Itachi.

"He really is something…" Jiraya finally voiced his shock.

Naruto turned back to the white haired man and scowled at him.

"You look like a pedophile! So your probably thinking something perverted!"

"OH no! you see when you say pedophile the person your looking for is over there." Jiraya jabbed a finger to Orochimaru.

"Who me?" the long haired man growled.

"Your one to talk! Mr. peeping tom!"

"Oh really! Mr. child molester!"

"I did nothing of the sorts!"

"Then explian why-"

"SHUT IT!" Tsunade whacked both men in the head.

"Naruto, follow me." The only person who hadn't sdaid a thing throughout the evening turned to the door.

Naruto growled, but wanting final answers followed the silverest down and out of the club.

"Where are we going?"

"To spot where their isn't many cars I have something to show you."

The blond sighed and trudged along hearing a herd of footsteps behind him. He turned to find the rest of the people that had been residing in Itachi's, except for Itachi and Kisame.

"Naruto come stand here."

The blond sighed again and jogged to where Kakashi was standing.

"Now, clear your head of all thoughts and close your eyes…good…now take a deep breath and without opening your eyes feel the energy of the air around you."

Naruto was confused at first but as he reached his hands out he felt something caress his skin. He opened his eyes and looked at his hands, nothing was touching him yet he felt a weight on his hand, soon his hand was slightly wet and a small spark fizzed out in the middle of his palm. Naruto's eyes widened.

"What was that?"

"That was one of your elements, you're a Diviner, a Natural who deals in storm patterns…now I need you to clear your mind and close your eyes again…good…this time I need you to get Itachi out here, you will do this by calling out to him with your mind, just beckon him to you."

Naruto focused on Itachi's name and having him outside with him.

"Naruto?"

The blond jumped as turned and opened his eyes finding Itachi standing next to him.

"Wait…he's a spirit god?" Itachi questioned as he turned to Tsunade.

"First in many years."

"…hmm then he can…"

Tsunade nodded answering Itachi's unvoiced question. Itachi looked to the blond and smirked.

"Naruto, come on, you can see Sasuke now."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, he felt like he was being left out of the loop…like he wasn't being told something really important.

"Sure but where is he?"

"At home." Was Itachi's simple answer before he turned to his car and motioned for Naruto to get in the passenger seat.

"I will see you all tomorrow and Kisame…go make sure the humans don't burn down my pericous baby."

Kisame blinked and turned to head back inside his mouth in a thin line.

The High council turned to leave except for Kyuubi.

"Naruto…"

The blond looked up before he ducked into the passenger seat.

"…I'll see you tomorrow…" at that the red head turned to leave shoving his hands in his pockets.

Naruto watched the red head turn and start to walk.

"Hold on a sec." he said to Itachi before running after his brother.

"Hey! Hold on!" the blond tackled the red head almost knocking them both over.

"I don't know why but I feel like I need to thank you for something…I have a brother…an onii-chan…" the blond said this all while breathing in his brothers scent from where his head laided on his back.

Kyuubi stiffened at first but relaxed as he brother hugged him from behind.

"Your welcome…" he said softly before turning and hugging his brother back before ruffling his hair.

"Now go fix your lover-boy…before I hurt him"

"Fix?" Naruto questioned.

"You'll understand in a little while." Kyuubi said as he walked away throwing his hand up in a goodbye.

Naruto shook his hand and smiled as he ran back to Itachi.

"Ok, let's go."

**Review please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHIGN EXCEPT THE PLOT AND OOCNESS.**

"Sasuke why do you smell different?"

"What do you mean different?"

Suigetsu sniffed his master as he laid in his lap.

"You don't smell like Naru-sama anymore."

"Who?"

"Ha ha very funny Sasuke-sama."

"Wait do you mean Naruto? Kisame mentioned that name earlier…who is he?"

"Your kidding right?" Suigetsu looked up to his master and watched his face. "He's not kidding…oh no…"

Before anyone could say anything else the doorbell rang. Suigetsu sniffed that air and darted for the door. As Sasuke slowly got up to answer the door. Suigetsu scratched at the door impatiently waited for Sasuke to open it.

"What is wrong with you Suigetsu?"

"Open the door!"

Sasuke ignored his pet and opened the door anyway.

"Itachi-sama there is something wrong with Sasuke-sama!"

"I know Suigetsu, but he'll fix it!"

"Naru-sama!"

The small wolf climbed onto the blonds shoulders and curled his tail around his neck.

"He doesn't know who you are…I don't smell you on him either!"

"What? Sasuke do you know who I am?"

"I'm guessing your this Naruto everyone keeps talking about?"

"Yes, but…do you know me?"

"…I don't think so…have we meet before."

Naruto stared at Sasuek then glared to Itachi.

"What the hells going on! First I wake up without even remembering passing out! Then I'm told I'm not human! Then I start feeling and sensing things I've never felt of sensed before! Now my own boyfriend doesn't know who. I .am! I'm tired of Surprises Itachi!"

Itachi turned and whistled like he didn't know anything.

"ITACHI!"

"It wasn't my idea!"

"Wait boyfriend? Who the hell are you? If I had a one night stand with you the other day don't take it to heart…it's just sex."

Naruto was about ready to beat the living daylights out of both brothers. IT was at this moment that a rumble of thunder and a strong flash of lightening was heard from outside.

"Um…Naruto…"

Soon you could hear rain pelting down on the windows outside with a strong window blowing the thunder could still be heard with the flash of lightening, altogether everything was making to building shake.

"Naruto…calm down…Naruto!"

Itachi grabbed Naruto and made him look at him.

"Remember how you made me appear beside you? I need you to remember that feeling but this time I need you to send your imprint to Sasuke, give him memories of you guys."

The blonds raging gold and blue eyes calmed a little as he slowly processed what he was being told.

"How do I do that?"

The storm outside lightened to just rain as Naruto asked the question his voice weak and almost broken.

"Just think of all the times Sasuke made you laugh, made you cry, smiled at you…everything…then call out to him."

Naruto slowly looked over to Sasuke who was sitting on the floor looking bored.

"Itachi stop fooling the poor boy…it's not amusing."

Naruto glared at the raven and turned away from him as he tried to clear his mind, slowly tears started to stream down his face as he realized that Sasuke really didn't remember him. He thought of everything he could remember since he had meet the bastard.

_Sasuke turned looking over the crowd and up onto the booth leveled above the crowd on a platform. Their he was meet with the sight of bright shaggy golden hair. The boy with the golden hair had his eyes closed with pair of bright orange can headphones covering his ears. His head bobbing softly to the beat as he mixed and synthesized the different beats of the song together. _

_Naruto mocked Sasuke under his breath, mumbling something about sticks being stuck up asses. _

_Enough with the orange, I don't necessarily hate the color but this…" he gestured to the growing pile of mostly orange clothing. "is an obsession!" He clamped his nose in-between his thumb and middle finger calming himself before he did something stupid. _

_He went to the register aying for what they had ignoring Naruto's protest of not having full outfits but only a top or bottom. _

"_H-Hey! My Name's Naruto! Not Orange Dobe!" Naruto yelled to Sasuke over the noise around them. _

_Naruto finally stopped struggling and pouted wanting to know what the raven was doing to his ear. He felt a small pinch as something slide through his ear. Sasuke heard a small wince an let his hand glow a soft yellow without the blond notcing. _

"_Orange dobe, don't move or it will hurt…" The raven turned his head and Naruto took this chance to feel his other ear and he gapped going rigid as he felt a stick like thing sticking out of his ear._

As he thought of this Naruto lifted his hand to his ear subconsciously as he felt the gage hanging in his ear.

_So to say Naruto was attracted to the raven would be an understatement, no this was a full blown crush, because if Naruto could recount he never even really looked at one in this light before. _

"_I was thinking of going to get some coffee to lighten my chances of having a hardcore hangover in the morning…did you want anything?" Sasuke asked knowing Naruto would have to shut the whole club down tonight and would probably be there until later hat morning._

"_Hmm…I believe that most people forget how easy it is to start love but never know how hard it is to end it, I believe she is just clarifying that falling in love after already having a heartbreak is completely possible, but many people block their hearts before letting that love blossom again." _

_Naruto blinked as his eyes became wider with each word that left the ravens mouth. If he had had an epiphany before then this was an explosion of his mind. He not only agreed with the raven he also felt like he was speaking from the heart. He somehow felt like he was meant to hear these words from Sasukes mouth, that the words were meant for him alone._

_Naruto groaned softly as his hand came up to rub at the sleep still lingering in his eyes as he pried said eyes open. He blinked to clear his vision and questioned where he was and what he was leaning on then seemed to moved in a rhythm behind his head. He jolted into a sitting position and turned to face his 'pillow' he cocked his head to the side his initial fear subsiding into curiosity._

"_Sasuke?" he shook the ravens shoulder lightly, the movement not causing the other to stir at all "Sasuke!" he said a little louder shaking both hi shoulders non to gently. Again he gained nothing. He pushed the other to the floor hovering over him as started to panic. "SASUKE!" _

"_Oh and Sasuke…happy brithday"_

_From the crowd Sasuke was frozen to his spot staring at the stage with a glossed gaze in his eyes. One, he didn't know Naruto would be in this contest. Two, Naruto looked hot on stage. Three, Sasuke swore his heart beat speed up as he watched the blond dance around the stage. And Four, Sasuke knew something had completely changed him right then. Something was definitely different and Sasuke needed to figure out how the blond connected to this feeling._

"_First he ignores me for God knows how long then when he finally stops to even look at me he ends up this close to kissing me and poof makes an excuse and disappears!" The blond made another disturbing grunt before storming through the club doors and yanking his ear phones around his neck, he signaled to Zetsu and put some random song on before scrolling through his music list and stopping on a certain song._

"_Itachi I can't do it, he already has himself hardwired into my mind, that smile, those eyes, I catch myself staring at him, I want to hold him, I want to fight away his fears, Aniki...I almost kissed him…it took all my willpower to pull away and bolt from his presence." The raven feel to his knees as he started to hyperventilate. _

_Sasuke blinked he turned to Naruto before leaning his back on the car as well he turned his head and studied the blonds profile before leaning forward, Naruto decided to turn his head at this point, the males lips meeting softly. _

"_Finally…" the blond murmured against the others lips._

_After he had finished Naruto grinned cheekily and pulled his feet from under him placing a leg on either side of Sasuke his feet entertwining on the taller males chest. Sasuke froze for a split second as he felt Naruto's legs circle under his shoulders, he looked up to Naruto again before he took his first bite of food._

"_Is there a problem?" Naruto tried his hardest to hold back a bout of laughter as Sasuke looked at him slightly annoyed._

"_Orange-dobe remove yourself from me."_

_Sasuke smirked as he kissed the blonds forehead where his bangs had parted his hand resting on his neck, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the skin. _

_Sasuke sighed and held the bridge of his nose, he held out his hand and snapped his fingers, the light turned on._

"_You have a motion sensitive lighting system."_

_Sasuke held back a growl as he held his hand out palm up towards Naruto, suddenly Naruto was completely plastered to the wall unable to move._

"_L…Let…S…St…st…Stop!"_

_Everything finally clicked in Sasukes mind as he leaned forward and kissed a slither of skin that was shown as the blond stretched his arms up in a yawn. Naruto jumped slightly looking down at the raven and blushing. _

_Naruto shut his eyes as he felt tears threatening to fall. Sasuke pulled the blonds arms from his chest, only to bring the blond into a full on embrace._

"_But…I will try my hardest to delay our parting…"_

By this oint Naruto was crying his eyes out thinking of everything that revolved around Sasuke.

Itachi stared at the blond wanting to comfort him but stopping himself knowing he needed to make this connection with Sasuke if their pain was to stop. Iachi turned to his brother to find him laid out on the floor.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke slowly blinked his eyes open his Sharingan activated.

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto…"

A dull thump was heard as Itachi turned and saw Naruto passed out on the floor. On the other side of the room Sasuke was blinking as he held his head.

"…ugh…Naru…Naruto?…Naruto?!"

The raven ran to his lovers side and shock him.

"Naruto…Orange-Dobe wake up…please…"

"S-Sa…Sasuke…"

Slowly beautiful blue eyes were reviled as Sasuke sighed and kissed his forehead.

"Sasuke…wait…do you know me?"

"Orange-Dobe wat are you talking about?"

"Sasuke!"

The blond tackled his lover to the floor as he embraced him.

"Naru…Ca…br…can…brea…"

"Naru-sama, he can't breath."

Naruto sighed as he loosened his grip but didn't untangle himself from the other male.

"Wait Naruto how old are you?"

"twenty-two?" naruto responded confused.

"Oh thank God"

Sasuke brought the blonds head to his chest and hummed his relief.

"Otay! I know this is a touching reunion type thing…but your still in the front hallway and it's like…" the raven looked at his watch "3 in the morning…"

Both young adults laughed as they helped each other up holding hands as they walked into the foyer and through the hall into the living room, Itachi following close behind as Suigetsu shut the door with his back paws.

Naruto yawned as he settled himself in Sasuke's lap leaning on his chest his cheek nuzzling it. Sasuke draped a protective arm over his back and shoulder holding him close as he kissed the top of his head.

"Now you know you're a Natrual and your no longer stuc with the mind of a five year old-"

"Yeah…Wait what? A five year old?"

"Long story short, your powers made your internal clock rewind."

Naruto sighed, his head hurting too much to think about this.

"And you! Now have your imprint back and remember him!"

"I forgot…him?"

Itach growled.

"Long story short, Sakura suppressed your imprint! I'm not explain anything else good night and arevaderchi!"

With that the older Raven stormed down the hall and out of the condo altogether. Suigetsu decided to jump on the couch and settle himself next to the love birds.

"Now everything's back to normal."

"…not exactly…but everything's…better…"

Naruto shifted his head so he was looking up and into smoldering onyx eyes.

"Much better." He giggled as Sasuke tickled him on the side softly before chuckling and kissing him.

**Review please**


End file.
